Time Heals
by DevilWench
Summary: A Sailor Scout in need of a healing is sent forward in time, but will she find the healing she needs, or only more sorrow?(Ami centered!) (COMPLETE)
1. Free Me

Time Heals-Chapter 1  
  
Hey all! Another great fic from DW! This time it's a SM/GW cross. I had to think long and hard to come up with something at least slightly different than what has been done already! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't yet own GW or SM. TO hell with the silly disclaimer! Short and simple!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tears traced down porcelain cheeks "I'm alone..." That thought had been plaguing her ever since they had abandoned her But it was only now that it was sinking in. They had left her. It had only been two weeks since then, but time had seemed to stretch on eternity. More and more tears trailed down her already wet cheeks. "What did I do?" Sniffling, she asked then asked herself "Does it really matter? They aren't in my life anymore." Standing resolutely, she told herself to move on, no matter how much she hurt inside at their betrayal. 'If only to spite them! They would be gleeful to know how distraught I've been.' "First: Shower!"  
  
Stepping out of a long relaxing shower, she leaned into the mirror. Her blue eyes were no longer puffy and red, and her skin was back to it's pale cream. But her duel colored hair was a mess. Grabbing a brush, she ruthlessly attacked her hair.  
  
She decided to go out today. It would be a rub in the face to the others to see her out and about. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a royal blue high neck tank top. Her hair, she left loose so it shimmered in the sunlight. 'Where to go now?' The arcades out...I guess the mall's the next best bet! Glad mom left my allowance on the table!' Her allowance had been accumulating since it had happened so there was quite a bit there. That along with what she was sent to her from the rest of her family and what she had from her part time job made for a large sum indeed.  
  
She wished she hadn't stepped foot out of her room. Wished that she had NOT gone to the mall. THEY were at the mall. And they ran in to each other. They had had called her a traitor and a weakling and not worth of being even human. "Why?" She cried. "Why do they need to torment me so much?" Collapsing on her bed she cried out "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! TAKE ME AWAY! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE!?" With that last cry she collapsed into dreamland where no dreams would visit her that night. Only nightmares of the events that happened that day.  
  
Garnet eyes watched sadly as the girl cried her eyes out, and when she wished to be taken away, a small smile graced her normally stoic face. It seemed there WAS something she could do for one of her best friends. She didn't deserve what she was getting from the others. They didn't understand what happened. Creating a portal, she went to visit an old friend of hers. One who owed her a HUGE favor.  
  
Millardo Peacecraft was sitting in his chair at his office at Preventor headquarters when a dark portal opened in his wall. Shock and Surprise showed on his face before changing into a knowing smirk. Sailor Pluto calmly stepped out from the swirling darkness before dehenshining into Setsuna. "My dear friend" Millardo called out. "To what do I owe this lovely visit?" Setsuna smiled. "I am calling in the favor that you owe me." Millardo's face paled as Setsuna grinned. "It's not as bad as you think. A dear friend of mine needs a new place to stay and a new life. One that has no connections to her past one but what she chooses." Surprise covered the man's face. It really WASN'T as bad as he had thought. Just taking care of one person for an indefinite time. But there had to be a catch. What if this person was violent or had a mental condition or something? "My friend," Setsuna spoke once more, "is a very docile, shy and highly intelligent teenage girl. She is like me. A Sailor. If you are amenable, I will have her here in a month's time." Millardo silently accepted with a nod of his head. 'One month.' He thought. 'I hope to god she's not anything like my sister!' During his last thought, Setsuna had departed.  
  
She did not however go to the Time Gates as one would think. Instead, she appeared just beyond the door of her distraught friend. Knocking softly on her door she heard muffled sobs. Quietly opening the door, she glanced softly at the huddled figure curled up on the bed. Setsuna lightly sat down next to her and gathered her up for a comforting hug. The girl, shocked all to hell, glanced up to the older woman. A question formed in her eyes, but before she could ask it, Setsuna answered it first. "I am here because you are my friend and you need a friend right now. And what the others did to you was wrong and it will have grave consequences for them alone. And I am here to offer you a place where you can go to start over, a place where they cannot find you, where you can heal." For the first time in weeks, hope shinned in her deep blue eyes. "Where?" She asked quietly. "And when do I leave?" Setsuna laughed. "It is in the future that will now be and you'll leave as soon as you pack." The girl narrowed her eyes for a split second. "The future that will now be? What happened to Crystal Tokyo?" Setsuna's smile faded and her eyes turned steely. "All the scouts are needed for Crystal Tokyo to be formed. Since they have abandoned you, they had also destroyed Crystal Tokyo." Nodding in understanding, the girl flew around the room, grabbing everything she thought she might need. Setsuna giggled. "Don't bring to many clothes. You'll need to get a new wardrobe when you get there. And don't worry about money. I have every thing settled. I love credit cards. You'll get one with unlimited funds. Mostly because I know you won't go overboard once you have settled down there." Smiling, the girl removed most of her clothing. In it's place, she put in her favorite stuffed animal, a small gray stuffed cat, a few books, some artwork from her walls and her photo albums. She even stuck in the picture of all the girls together. When she finished, she nodded to Setsuna that she was ready. "Umm..." she began. "What about my family?" Setsuna smiled. "I will erase their memory of you. It is the only thing that can be done. Otherwise they would become distraught." Nodding once more, she heaved her bag on her shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road shall we?"  
  
It was exactly one month later, down to the minute, that Millardo once more saw the dark portal open. This time it was in his home. It was a rather large mansion that he shared with his sister. She had not been amenable to having another girl about, but upon hearing that the girl needed to get away from her old life because of a war. Relena had thought it was because of the war with the Gundams, and her brother decided not to enlighten her. The gundam pilots who still came around once and a while he would deal with when the time came. Millardo even thought that because they all had a past fighting, they would have something in common, even if they could not talk about it.  
  
He wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous about meeting this girl. This person would be under his care and he really didn't know anything about her. However, he did not expect to see eyes more haunted than any he had ever seen before. Standing shorter than Setsuna, she seemed fragile. The poor girl looked nervous as hell. He saw Setsuna place a hand in comfort on her shoulder. Then she spoke to him. "Millardo...this is the girl I told you about." She then nudged the girl forward to introduce herself. She stepped forward and curtsied slightly. Her manners impeccable. Hello, it is an honor to meet someone called 'friend' to Setsuna. My name is Ami Mizuno."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright! Chapter one done! This is defiantly NOT and Usagi fic! She has way too many in her name! So what did the other scouts do to poor Ami? What is going to happen to her? Will she heal her emotions herself? Or have a little help? You'll just have to read onward! I'll post the next chapter once I get at least 2 reviews. I'm not that picky!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	2. Memories

Time Heals: Chapter 2  
  
Wow.... I never thought I'd get so many reviews for just one chapter! I'm a happy camper right now!  
  
Juni Juni: I always appreciate constructive criticism! Thank You! And you don't have to worry about this being an 'Oh, your weak...leave!' Fic. It's too common therefore I'm staying away from it!  
  
Sanguinarius: Thanks!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Wait and see! Mostly, I haven't even decided yet! ^-^'  
  
cheeky-bear007: I already have a good idea for when Ami got 'chucked' out. And unless I get a serious brain fart, it'll be good!  
  
ice bird: Thanks very much!  
  
Hikari Kage Shi: Glad you liked! Here's more! ^-^  
  
GracedAngel1854: Thanks you to one of my Fav. authors! Hope you like!  
  
Peaceful Siren1: The reason the betrayal isn't there is to keep you guessing until Ami decides to tell! =) Muahahaha!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me own nothing! Nothing does not include GW or SM! Go away you blood sucking Lawyers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had been in this new time for only a week and she missed everyone terribly. Even the other scouts. 'It wasn't my fault!' She cried inwardly. 'It was all a mistake! I couldn't have done anything about it!' Ami grabbed one of the new pillows from her bed to muffle the sound of her sobbing. "It wasn't my fault!"  
  
Hours later, she opened her eyes. She had cried herself to sleep again, just like every night since Usagi died. She glanced over her new room. Done completely in blues, it had a very calming effect on her. But this night, even that calmness could not reach her as she went over every detail of the night a few weeks past. The night she had failed her princess.  
  
~Ami's Memories~  
  
It had been a warm afternoon that day. We had all gone out for some ice cream and were sitting in the park. It's funny how many attacks happened in the park. It's like a youma magnet! Usagi and Minako were sitting on the swings chatting away. Rei and Makoto were sitting on the grass in a comfortable silence. I was sitting on the bench with my laptop. Studying as always.  
  
We didn't sense anything wrong. It wasn't until we heard screaming that we even knew anything was wrong. The ice cream forgotten, we all ran for the screaming. I even left my laptop behind. It wasn't important at the moment. We ran for all we were worth towards the screams when they were suddenly cut off. Taking a chance that it WAS something that was ours to deal with, not a fire or anything like that, we transformed. With Mars' sixth sense and my visor, we were able to track where the screams had originated.  
  
It was something of ours or so we thought. It wasn't something we had seen ever before so Sailor Moon asked me for an analysis. She was becoming more and more a mature leader. Checking not only with my visor, but with my computer, I tried to get a reading on it, but I couldn't understand the readings coming from it. It kept saying that it was a human there, then flipping to 'Unknown animate' Trying for something more definite, I scanned deeper. My fingers flying as fast as I could.  
  
I glanced up only when I heard the screaming start. Behind the grotesqueness that I can not even begin to describe, I saw three small children waking up and screaming. Furiously I dive back to my computer, determined to find a way to stop this monstrosity while the others kept it in check. With any luck, the answers would be revealed quickly.  
  
It was not my lucky day. Even worse than 'searching' still flashing on the screen, the only words that appeared on the screen were 'No Data' and 'Unable to detect weaknesses'  
  
Worried, I slammed shut the mini computer and shouted to the others that there was nothing coming up on the computer. I could tell that they were shocked. This had never happened before. There was always something I could find on any enemy. But watching this creature with my own eyes, I understood. This thing was a shape shifter. As soon as you could tell what form it had, it had already switched forms. It also kept switching strengths and weaknesses. It would be impossible to determine what could even harm it.  
  
"MERCURY!" Moon screamed. "WE NEED A PLAN RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" She was fighting with the shape shifer now. I saw Mars crumpled over a now broken tree. Venus was toppled near the kids. They were still alright. For now anyways. Jupiter was right next to Moon, delivering punches left and right. And I didn't know what to do. So I jumped into the fray, hoping to be of some use.  
  
Yelling to Moon as I attempted to freeze the creature in place, I told her that my computer couldn't pick up anything. Moon nodded, a frown marring her face. I felt useless. Finding the weakness of monsters wasn't my only specialty, but it was still a failure.  
  
I was frozen to the spot when Jupiter let loose a pain filled scream. I saw blood flow rapidly from her side. The creature had gained claws and had slashed my friend. Red stained my vision. The same red that I saw dripping steadily for Jupiter's side. Furiously, I let lose an ice storm. When the mist cleared, I saw that the monster was thickly incased in ice. I ran over to Jupiter with out checking to make sure that the monster was immobilized.  
  
Almost all the way to Jupiter, the shape shifter shattered its ice prison. Icy shards flew everywhere. Jupiter twisted to shield the kids and had many shards imbedded in her back. A few sliced at me, but I think that had been my only good luck for that day.  
  
I heard the gasp from behind me. Feeling like time had slowed to all but a stop, I turned. It felt like years to for me to turn so I could see what had happened. And it took even longer for my brain to register what my eyes saw. Moon was on the ground. A large ice shard was firmly imbedded in her chest, just under her broach. Garnet colored blood was making a large pool around her prone body. "no..." I whispered to the air. "Please no!"  
  
Time was still in slow motion when I reached her side. But instead of the eyes, so much like my own, shining with life staring back at me, they were cold. Dead. I barely heard the shattering of the silver crystal. But I felt the loosed energy. It flooded over me like the ice that lay in my friend's chest. And Moon disappeared, but Usagi remained. And she remained dead.  
  
It was an accident. That is what I told everyone. Makoto had only said what happened. Not her feelings on what happened though. I had thought that she understood that it really WAS an accident, but I didn't find out what she was thinking until later.  
  
Minako and Rei were furious and they were shouting at me as tears traced hot wetness down my chilled cheeks. Usagi's body had been taken to the hospital for the autopsy. After dealing with Usagi's family, who blamed me as well. They didn't know that it was a backfiring of my attack that killed their daughter. All they knew was that I was there, and I didn't do anything to save their little girl.  
  
A few days after the burial, Rei called me up to the temple for a scout meeting. I had been dreading this. I had failed to protect the princess, and in a way, I had killed her. Even though it was an accident, there were still rules to be followed. I had hoped that since this wasn't the Silver Millennium anymore, and that we, and Earth's Prince, were the only ones left from that glorious time, that we would not follow the old laws. That we couldn't afford to follow the old laws. I was wrong again. It was becoming a horrid habit.  
  
"By the Laws, set down by Serene, goddess of the Moon, for failure to protect the Princess Serenity, and by, even if by accident, the hand in her death, you are forth with removed from the Sailor Senshi. You may keep your powers, as there are still Youma out there, and We are not that cruel." Luna pronounced my sentence. One by one, the others nodded eagerly their agreement for the punishment.  
  
How sad that one fit of anger from one person could ruin the lives of many people. The creature, we think was destroyed in the power blast when the silver crystal shattered. There was no trace left of it when we came to our senses. The children were fine, and they went home, scared, and thinking that all they had witnessed was a bad dream.  
  
I did not think that being ousted from the senshi would mean that I could not even be friends with them. Everywhere we happened to encounter each other they made it apparent that they loathed me. For a while, I loathed myself. But I thought they were just angry. I thought that eventually they would at least talk to me. I did not truly think they hated me to the degree that they made apparent once we returned to school.  
  
Being the proverbial 'nerd' kept bullies on my back, but it also allowed me to keep away from them as much as possible. But with the death of one of my friends just days past, I wasn't thinking straight. And the school bully, a huge brute in every sense, caught me in the school yard.  
  
There was no where for me to run that he would not be able to get to me. So I tried to bluff my way out. I think he was just too stupid to understand bluffing. His fist crashed into my skull with out any more warning than him raising his fist in the first place. I crumpled to the ground, the dry grass scratching my legs. A swift kick to my stomach positioned me just enough that I saw Makoto leaning against a wall, her arms crossed as she watched.  
  
It finally dawned on me that we truly were no longer even friends. We would speak as little to each other as possible, and avoid contact as much as possible. Which meant that I was going to be beat up and she would not bat an eye.  
  
Fortunately, I still had a shred of my pride left. Even feeling abandoned, I still had myself. So, bruised and battered, I kicked upwards, hoping to cause at least some discomfort to the boy intent on harming me.  
  
What I wouldn't have traded to switch this luck that I had for the luck that I had THAT day. A resounding scream was bellowed from the bully. I felt the slight shock wave as he hit the ground next to me. I had hit him where it hurt! I hurriedly ran back into the school building to report what had happened.  
  
It did not really bother me what had happened with the bully. What bothered me more was that I was now truly alone. There would be no more going out for ice cream, no more study sessions, in short, no more friends. I was alone. My life totally sucked.  
  
~End Ami's Memories~  
  
Ami looked out her window. It was night. With a sigh she rose and showered. Relena had said that they were all going out that night. Relena was nice, but she was a little to pacifistic for her tastes. Sometimes you need to fight for what you believe in. Plus the girl was just a little too happy! 'She should cut back on the cappuccinos!' Ami thought wirily.  
  
Dinner was at Mario's, an elegant, out of the way restaurant. Relena, Millardo and Ami were seated next to a window. Ami loved to watch the people going on with their lives. For some reason it gave her a will to live. Millardo noticed it, but Relena was oblivious.  
  
"Ami!" Relena practically shouted. Ami turned her head rapidly. "Hmm? She replied. The blonde giggled slightly. "Off in space again? Well...no matter. I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be having some guests over next week." Ami looked puzzled, they had had guests over before, so why would she need to be warned?  
  
Seeing the confused look on Ami's face, Relena explained that it would be five boys, and that they were a little 'strange.' Something about the war had changed them, and they didn't really fit into society very well because of that.  
  
Ami nodded. "Changes from war. I can well understand that" Ami whispered. Relena asked what she had meant by that, but Ami merely shook her head. "It is not for you to know. Not now at any rate."  
  
Ami resumed watching the people outside the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well...that's all my brain could squeeze out today folks! Hope you like! If you do, or even if you don't, hit the purple button and review! DW likes reviews. They are good motivation! Does anyone even read these things?  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	3. Did he just?

Time Heals-Chapter 3  
  
Minimerc: Thanks for reviewing! But sorry to say, I already have a couple in mind, if I decide to make this in the least a romance. It's a 50/50 chance.  
  
Airlady: Glad you like! Thanks for the Review!  
  
GracedAngel1854: Thank you for reviewing. This lowly authoress does not deserve such praise! I did review! =P And I have an idea as to if the Scouts get back together or not. It all depends on the mood I'm in when writing!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks for the review! You'll see why I had Setsuna made it seem as if it was the scouts fault! I have a plan in mind!  
  
Juni Juni: Yes, it was a rouge Youma. And as for the 'coldness' of the scouts, I was going more for anger, and I have ideas that I may use to get them together again.  
  
Sailor Element: 8 of 10? Wow! I must be doing something right! Whee! Thank you kindly for the review! And I'm trying to get these chapters out ASAP. But I'm also helping with a total remodel of my house....new walls and more...ugg....so it may take a bit between chapters.  
  
Selfless: Thanks for the review! Hope ya like this chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: Again? Fine! I don't own anything of this magnificence! There! Happy?!  
  
Note: I'm not a fan of Relena. I don't hate her, but I don't like her either. But for the duration of this chapter at least, I'm having her behave like a spoiled, jealous brat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the day that these boys were coming over. As it was, they were in fact, supposed to be there any minute. But still, Ami sat in her room. 'Should I meet these people? Mr. Millardo said they were in the war, and that it would be something that we all would have in common.' Glancing out at the sunset, Ami sighed. 'It's going to be a long evening. I'd better go before Ms. Relena nags Mr. Millardo to death.'  
  
As Ami was walking down the hall that led to the stairs that led to the main doors, she heard Relena give an ecstatic shout. "HEERO!" Ami flinched. 'I feel so sorry for that poor guy.'  
  
She peered around the corner, trying to get a glimpse of the new guests with out being seen. There were five guys in all. All of them different.  
  
The first one she noticed was the poor guy that Relena had the death grip on. Dark brown hair and an expressionless face.  
  
The next one was radiating so much anger, that Ami was forced to look him over next. Midnight hair, and a very deep set scowl.  
  
Then was the one with the long chestnut hair that was pulled back in a braid. He was grinning like an idiot.  
  
The last two did not stand out very much. One had non-descript brown hair that fell into his face, obscuring half of it. The other had bright, almost bleached blond hair. He looked as if he was worried about something.  
  
'Ok, I've seen them, now I'm going back to my room.' Ami told herself. But just as she was turning to follow her own orders, a lilting voice shouted out "Hey! Who's the Babe?"  
  
Ami flushed while everyone else turned to look up at her. She heard Relena give a soft snort. "She's just the other guest here. Now, Heero, What have you been up to lately? Why haven't you tried to kill me lately?"  
  
Millardo on the other hand, answered them with greater detail. "Her name's Ami. And she has her own reasons for being here."  
  
Ami noticed that he was glaring at 'Heero.' "So do not hassle her about that!" he almost growled.  
  
Ami smiled inwardly, still frozen at the corner of the hallway. He was behaving like he was her brother. 'It's kind of nice' Ami thought. 'I never had an older brother before.'  
  
"Hey Ami! Why don't you come down here! I want to say 'Hi!'" Duo was shouting.  
  
Relena shushed him. "You don't need to yell in the house. It's rude!"  
  
Ami almost grinned. 'So there IS someone who can get under that girls skin. That's good to know.' Deciding that there was no real reason for her not to introduce herself, Ami quickly, but gracefully descended the stairs.  
  
Duo was at the bottom waiting for her. In an exaggerated bow he told her that it was great to meet a gorgeous girl like her.  
  
Ami nodded her head, a slight smile on her face at his comment. "It is nice to meet all of you. Ms. Relena and Mr. Millardo speak very highly of you."  
  
"Hey M-man! What you been saying 'bout me?" Duo shouted back at Millardo. Who, in turn, only smiled back at him.  
  
After being introduced to all five guys, who in turn said 'Hi' back or nodded curtly, they all semi-marched into the living room.  
  
Ami didn't spend much time listening to their conversation. It was about their daily lives, and since Ami wasn't really familiar to this time yet, she was lost in minutes. Instead, she was looking out the window again. Only this time, instead of watching people, or the sunset, she was staring at the stars, wondering what the others were doing. Ami then chided herself. She was in the far future. They were long dead by now.  
  
She sighed softly, thinking of what might have been. 'Crystal Tokyo...Chibi- Usa...I'll never get the chance to see either again.'  
  
Ami didn't rouse from her thoughts till the blonde, Quatre, tugged on her sleeve. "Miss Ami, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but it's time for dinner."  
  
Ami nodded. "Thank you, but please, don't call me 'miss'. 'Ami' will do just fine."  
  
Quatre nodded as they both entered the dinning room where Duo was loudly protesting that he should have been allowed to go get Ami.  
  
Almost as if trying to placate him, Ami sat down right next to Duo, who unfortunately, had to sit next to Relena as well.  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair thanks to Relena, who glared at anyone who dared try to start a conversation. So, she glared mostly at Duo. Who in turn, had acquired a manic look in his eyes. Almost like he was plotting mischief, which of course, he was.  
  
After dinner was over, Ami tried to quietly excuse herself, but everyone who spoke on a normal basis, asked her to stay. The most vehement of voices was again, Duo.  
  
They had all trouped back into the living room to talk once more, but this time talk became rather stressed. As if they were trying to skirt around some topic. It wasn't until Millardo had stood and told them that Ami had been in the war and had his full confidence and that they could speak freely in front of her.  
  
The guys looked skeptical, but nodded. That is except for Wufei. He just muttered something about onnas being weak.  
  
Ami had caught this comment and sent an ice filled glare back at him.  
  
The others started re telling their stories about the war. How they felt, what happened ect. But when they turned to Ami wanting to know about her experience, she looked away.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Was all she said. Duo started whining. "But babe! We shared our stories! Please tell!?!" Ami glanced at him, the pain that she felt filled her eyes for a split second before falling empty again. "For you, the war was over a while ago, but for me, it was hundreds of years ago, and just last month." A true answer that only one person in the room understood.  
  
With that last comment, Ami fled the room. She didn't want to talk about her past yet. It was still not far enough away to tell with out bursting into tears. And anyway, she had told Millardo about it. All about it. So, he at least would help keep questions at bay.  
  
Before she crawled into her warm bed for the night, Ami glanced once more out her window. This time at the moon. "Usagi....." Before her tears could spill out, Ami clambered into bed and fell into a dreamless state. One that she was very happy to be in.  
  
The next morning Ami zombie walked into the kitchen for some cereal, totally forgetting that they had guests there. Clad only in an oversized royal blue shirt, she pulled out a bowl, oblivious to the other person in the room. It was only when she heard an 'Ahem' that she focused on her surroundings.  
  
Quatre was in the room. Blushing furiously, she stammered out an 'I'm sorry' before racing back to her room for some more decent clothing.  
  
Ami was very glad that it hadn't been Duo in the room. He probably would have been hitting on her if he had been there. 'What would I have done if he HAD started hitting on me?' she asked herself. No answer.  
  
When she reappeared back into the kitchen, she was glad that Quatre was still the only one in the room. She apologized once more, and explained that she had forgotten that they were there.  
  
Quatre nodded at her explanation. He too was glad Duo was not there. He would have felt sorry for the girl to be hit on this early in the morning. Especially since she seemed emotionally broken. It was something he could relate to. Remembering his father and his sister, he closed his eyes in remembered pain.  
  
'Her eyes look like what the others said mine looked like.' He thought to himself. 'What could have happened to such a woman to have that happen to her?'  
  
He never got the chance to ask as the one and only Duo entered the room looking as if he was a zombie. That is until he caught sight of Ami.  
  
"Hey gorgeous! The sight of you has made my day one of the happiest in my life!" he said in a sing song voice.  
  
Ami smiled slightly and shook her head. Then a wicked idea sprang into her head and she smirked evilly. Opening the ice box, she grabbed a few cubes and started to walk out of the room, passing Duo as she walked out.  
  
Duo felt a tug on the back of his shirt, then yelped as the ice tumbled down his shirt. He started jumping up and down yelping "COLD COLD COLD!" as he tried to get the ice out.  
  
When he finally got all of it out, he turned to glare at Ami, only to find her giggling at the door way. Grinning like a fool, he sauntered over to her.  
  
"So....since you iced me? How about I get you some Ice Cream this afternoon?"  
  
Ami was shocked. He was asking her out? No way!  
  
"Not as a date or something, but just so I can get to know the only person who's been able to get the drop like that on me"  
  
Ami let out the breath she was holding. 'Whew! I don't know him enough to go on a date with him. Besides, I don't deserve to date.' Thinking hard, she asked herself if she should go or not. It would be fun, but should she be allowed to have fun after what happened?  
  
Deciding that it couldn't hurt, she nodded once. "Alright!" Duo shouted! "3 sound good?"  
  
Ami nodded once as the others came in, wondering what all the shouting was about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it people. Can I get 4 reviews this time? It's not that many...  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	4. Ponderings

Time Heals-Chapter 4  
  
Hikari Kage Shi: Glad you like! Here's yet another! You know what? I had just submitted chapter 3 when your review came in....it was kinda funny...  
  
Angelicmayuka: I know the 'betrayal' plot is used a lot, but it's usually the same, so I just HAD to put a twist on the betrayal. There HAD to be a real reason for it!  
  
Amy-Star: I should hope you don't maim me! Then you wouldn't get any reviews from this authoress. Besides, that would hurt! Glad you like it though, and sorry for not telling you that I wrote. I can be such a baka sometimes. ^-^'  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Thanks for the review. I think the pairing will be leaned towards to in this chapter.  
  
GracedAngel1854: Thanks for the review! This soon enough for ya?  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned GW or SM I would be the happiest person in the world. I'm not very happy right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about Seven o'clock when Duo and Ami returned from their Ice Cream jaunt. They made it just in time for dinner, where they both got teased. Although Duo had been shouting that it was the best date he'd ever been on, Ami, with a slight blush, remained silent.  
  
"It was probably your 'best' date because you got to talk your head off baka." Wufei admonished.  
  
Duo laughed. "I didn't always talk! Ami did get a few words in!"  
  
Ami grinned just a little. Their little 'date' had actually been fun. They had gotten the ice cream first as Duo had claimed that he was starving...  
  
'I think he's always starving' Ami mused.  
  
~Earlier that day~  
  
After Ami had gotten her two scoops, one vanilla, one strawberry, and Duo had gotten his extra large, super sized banana split, they headed for the park.  
  
Sitting on the swings as they polished of their ice cream, Duo was telling her of his life as a junk man. "It's really neat what people throw away! I have enough junk there to build an armada of supped up cars! Plus there's all this military throw outs, old computers ect."  
  
Ami listened intently. Duo, it seemed, was actually very smart. He just chose to live his life with humor and not a book.  
  
She had told him that she was pretty handy with computers, and he had invited her over to take a look at some of the ones that he had. She hesitated before answering him yes.  
  
When Duo heard her answer, he shocked her. He had hugged her! "Yay" he had shouted.  
  
The rest of the afternoon they talked away. Most was regular chit chat like that they liked to eat, what they liked to do for fun ect. The only time their conversation got tense was when they were talking about their friends.  
  
Duo had been chatting merrily away about the tendency of the other gundam pilots and some of the people he knew where he lived. But when he glanced over at Ami, he saw that she was very tense.  
  
"What's the matter babe?" he had asked.  
  
"Nothing" Ami lied.  
  
Duo smirked. "If it's nothing, then why's it making you so tense?"  
  
Ami didn't reply.  
  
"Come on! Tell me! Please!?!"  
  
Ami looked at him. 'Should I tell him? No, and Yes. Some truth for the answer to be true, but not the whole truth. Not now. Maybe not ever.'  
  
So she answered him.  
  
"My friends are as good as dead to me." Her eyes were as ice cold as her powers.  
  
Duo seemed to get the message. That it was not a topic that she wanted to discuss.  
  
From then on, the conversation was more comfortable. They talked about, or made fun of in their case, Relena. They commented on the people who were walking by. Neither talked really about their past. It was still to painful for both.  
  
They didn't realize how much time had past until the sun began to set. Then they hurried back.  
  
~Back to dinner~  
  
After the outburst from Wufei, and Duo's answer, the table settled into silence.  
  
Relena had tried to start a conversation for once, but she only started blabbing on politics, which no one wanted to hear then. It was dinner time. Leave the politics at the door.  
  
An uneasy silence descended as everyone hurried to finish what was on their plate.  
  
Ami was one of the first to leave the table. She, after hearing about the detailed files that existed in this time, was trying to find out what happened to the other scouts. They might not have been friends anymore, but for her own peace of mind, she wanted to know what happened to them. If they had found happiness.  
  
Up in room, Ami began to search through the oldest files for her old friends. There were snippets of information from that time, but nothing of what they did.  
  
All the information she had on Makoto, was that she had begun work at a small restaurant, but after a few years, and a lot of promotions, she completely disappeared from record. No other data.  
  
Minako had begun an acting career, but as with Makoto, had disappeared as well.  
  
There was nothing on Rei. But if she had remained at the shrine, there wouldn't really be any information.  
  
There were no death certificates, and no other information, but Ami wasn't going to give up. For her own sake, she couldn't.  
  
For the sake of amusement, she tried looking up herself. There was nothing on her. It was like she had never existed. But that was what Pluto had said she would do when she brought Ami here.  
  
It had disheartened her at first, but when she was thinking back, she decided that it was a good thing. Her mother wouldn't worry, and she could work to her hearts content. Her father could pain the rest of his life away, not that he didn't anyway. And no one else would worry.  
  
Ami was disturbed from working on the computer by a soft knock on her door. Quietly, yet quickly, Ami ran for the door. Opening it, she saw Millardo standing there.  
  
"Hello Mr. Millardo." Ami said politely.  
  
Millardo grinned. "I told you to just call me Millardo. You don't need to call me Mister. It makes me feel so old!" He complained.  
  
Ami giggled. "So, why are you here Mr.........Millardo?"  
  
He smiled at her attempt. "I just wanted to make sure that Duo wasn't causing you any problems or any of the other guys in fact."  
  
Ami shook her head vigorously. "No, none of the guys are causing me any problems. In fact, Duo made me laugh a few times today."  
  
Inwardly, Millardo smiled. Duo could make anyone no matter what their past laugh. 'And Ami need to laugh. To recover, and to hopefully forgive herself.'  
  
"Well then," he said. "Then I shall say 'goodnight' to you, and see you in the morning." With that said, he swished off, musing.  
  
'She's a strong one. And I'm glad Setsuna thought I would be an adequate person to watch over her until she heals. Heh, she's better company now than my sister ever was. I love my sister, but she is really annoying sometimes. So, now I have one annoying sister, and one lovable one! My life is getting complicated.'  
  
Ami sat at the window again, staring up at the stars. Wishing that she could have done something to protect Usagi from her fate. Wishing that she knew how the other scouts fared. But she ultimately knew, the past is the past, there was nothing she could do about it now but to go on with life, no matter how hard it was.  
  
Ami dreamed that night, like so many nights before. She saw Usagi in the pool of blood, but where realtiy left off, her nightmare began.  
  
She saw Usagi rise, the ice shard still embedded in her chest, blood still running like crimson rivers. "It's all your fault! You killed me! It wasn't my time yet! You've destroyed the future! It's all your fault!"  
  
From those nightmares, Ami would always wake drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. She kept repeating to herself that it was just a dream. It was only a dream. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. It was true.  
  
~At the time gates~  
  
Setsuna watched as Ami woke from yet another nightmare. "This is the only way. I am so sorry to all of you."  
  
Setsuna sat in the mist that covered the flooring at the gates and went over what was in store for all the scouts.  
  
'We need Usagi, but to get her back, we need the rest of the inner scouts to be together again. And the way they were going, if I didn't do something, that would never happen.'  
  
Setsuna growled. 'Stubborn to the last, they all are! But they need the time apart. Ami needed to heal, and understand. The others needed to calm down and realize that they had just lost someone important to them. A friend.  
  
They would never be able to be friends again if they were all around each other, reopening those wounds. They all had to want to all be together again.  
  
Sighing, Setsuna checked on the other scouts. She did not remove the memory of Ami from their minds. They had to remember her.  
  
'A fit of rage will make your life seem ruined, but two, will ruin everything. That is unless you have someone to fix everything! And yippee...that gets to be me once more.' Setsuna sighed tiredly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you don't understand what Setsuna was thinking, then here's the plain English version: If all the remaining inner scouts were still together, and wanted Usagi back, then she would be reborn. Since Ami was driven away by their rage, they can't get Usagi back. Thus destroying Crystal Tokyo. And just as info: Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were just really pissed off and hurt when they cast Ami out. They didn't really mean it. Yet another fit of rage ruining life. Two wrongs don't make a right you know. So, I do have plans on bringing the scouts back together. Four reviews and I'll work on the next chapter. See-ya crazies!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	5. Dinner at the Lightening Rose

Time Heals- Chapter 5  
  
GracedAngel1854: Yup! I'ma updating fool! At least while my brain is still fixated on this story! ^-^'  
  
Angelicmayuka: If I decide to include romance in this, and it's an 80/20 chance that I will now, then it'll be Ami/ Read and find out! And also read to find out what I'm doing with the other girls. I hope you like the idea!  
  
Minimerc: Ami/Heero is fun to read, but Ami needs laughter! And sometimes, friends will help you heal more than love will!  
  
SailorStar9: There are too many Ami/Quatre fics! I'm trying to not be so 'follow the leader.' Sorry. But I hope you like who I'll stick her with.  
  
Kel: Here's more! Enjoy!  
  
Koori: I agree with your statement! Ami-chan is the bestest! But that's just little old me's opinion so no need to yell at me! =)  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Thanks for reviewing! I is a happy camper now! BTW...Ami is already home! If ya get my drift...  
  
Chiichobi: O.O Am I that good a writer?!? Did I die and go to heaven or some other happy place?!? Wow......thank you!  
  
Kaiya: No worries, it is NOT an Ami/Quatre pairing. They're both so timid there'd never be any action! And thanks very much for reviewing! I feel so loved!  
  
Disclaimer: I have Manga and VHS tapes.....that's it. I don't' own GW or SM. =P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMI!" The load of people in Ami's new apartment shouted.  
  
It had been two years since she had willingly been taken to the future. And now she was 18.  
  
~Past memories and thoughts~  
  
The first few months she had been here had been difficult. But with the help of the boys, Duo, Quatre, and Millardo mostly, she had begun to heal. The only thing that prevented her from fully healing was that she did not have the forgiveness of the girls.  
  
A few months after meeting the boys, there had been a youma attack in the park. It's always the park. She had been walking home from her first day at her new job, working for Duo at the junk yard as it were, when she heard the screams.  
  
Duo, being the nice guy that exists somewhere under his joking exterior, was walking Ami home, despite her many protests that she would be fine. You never know who's out at that time of night.  
  
Both Ami and Duo had run towards the screams. They had been coming from an area near the lake.  
  
The youma, once in sight, was pretty basic. It was tall and cadaverous looking with pea green skin. Spikes protruded from its rubbery looking skin. Streaky black and white hair stood on end, like the bride of Frankenstein type hair. It's eyes were the normal shade of blood red.  
  
Duo had shouted at Ami to stay back and let him handle the monster. That went well....the bullets from Duo's gun sank into it's skin, not causing any damage.  
  
Ami, after getting to the victims and making sure they were okay, watched silently as the bullets had no effect. She knew she had to become Mercury again.  
  
It unnerved her that there was no good place to transform at. But since she had been thinking about telling Duo about her past, she figured that now was as good a time as any. "Mercury Star Power, Make up!" She shouted.  
  
Duo glanced over, not understanding what Ami was yelling. His jaw hit the dirt when Ami disappeared, only to be replaced by one of the legendary Sailor Senshi.  
  
Duo had taken an interest in the legend of the Sailor Senshi when he was younger and slightly more innocent. But he had never seen pictures of this Senshi before. Making a mental note to ask Ami about it, he got the hell out of the way.  
  
Ami had seen Duo scamper out of the way after seeing her transform. 'I probably have some explaining to do later' she thought after seeing his slightly confused look.  
  
She knew of his interest in the Sailor Senshi. It was one of the thinks they talked about. She knew the Senshi fascinated him. It was one of the reasons she had thought to tell him. But she knew that he would be confused. Since her past had been erased, so had been Sailor Mercury's.  
  
After dispatching of the youma with a medium powered attack, she dehenshined and found Duo.  
  
"I think you forgot to tell me something Ami!" Duo had exclaimed.  
  
Nodding tiredly, Ami told him that she would explain the next morning.  
  
When that time came, she told him everything. How she became a Senshi, when she became a senshi, why she was here in this time, and why history forgot her. It was an interesting story to tell.  
  
Duo almost didn't believe her, but he did. He knew Ami wouldn't lie, not to him anyway. And her story fit with all the blank spots that he didn't know about her. And why she kept staring at the stars and crying all the time.  
  
After that incident, Duo and Ami had become the best of friends. Duo had wished that it could become something more, but made no mention of that to Ami.  
  
He could tell, even without her telling him, that she still hurt, and that asking her on a real date would only get himself turned down. Ami was the type to try to not have fun while she was feeling guilty.  
  
So they hung out a lot. Duo caused her to smile more and more as time past.  
  
Ami enjoyed working for Duo at the junk yard. There were a lot of old computer parts, some dating back to just past her own time. Those she could repair with her eyes closed. And they sold for big bucks.  
  
Duo taught her how to repair any type of vehicle, and Ami taught him how to be as good as Heero on a computer. Duo had really thanked her for that. He had had a lot of fun with that knowledge.  
  
For the next two years, life had gotten better for Ami. She had not quite forgiven herself for what happened, but had accepted that it was done, and there was nothing she could do but go on with life. And so she did. Eventually.  
  
~Back to the party~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMI" most everyone shouted. Heero, in his corner, only grunted.  
  
Ami smiled. She was grateful for all her friends. Especially Duo. No matter how depressed she became, he always found a way to make her smile.  
  
Relena herself brought out the cake. After realizing that Ami had no interest in Heero, Relena warmed up to Ami. They weren't the best of friends, but they could get along for more than five minutes.  
  
Which is more than Duo and Wufei could say. And speaking of the devil, there went Duo, followed closely with the katanna wielding Wufei himself.  
  
Ami smiled, wondering what Duo had done this time. And now it was time to blow out the candles on the cake. Some one had flipped the switch for the lights as well as covering the windows and all that could be seen was the candles, and Ami's face, covered in the shadows the flames were creating.  
  
The candles on her cake were glimmering in the darkness. She could get lost in it's hypnotic dance. Thinking of a wish to make, she decided on 'I wish that all my friends will be happy, as long as they don't kill anyone in the process.'  
  
She added the last part in remembrance of Wufei. She didn't want Duo dead, no matter how happy it would make Wufei.  
  
Ami quickly blew out the candles as everyone cheered, and the lights came back on.  
  
Everyone had a small piece of cake before heading out to dinner at a new restaurant called 'Lightening Rose.' It was supposed to have the best food in the city, and the prices weren't that bad either.  
  
The lighting at the 'Lightening Rose' was dim. But not dim in a sense of a dark ally but a sort of romantic dim. Ami and the others were led to the back portion of the restaurant where parties of eight or more were sat. And there were exactly eight of them. The five guys, Millardo, Relena and Ami.  
  
Duo usurped the seat next to Ami, while Relena grabbed one next to Heero. The others just picked a seat and sat. Though Wufei sat as far from Duo as possible.  
  
A waiter took their orders after giving them a few minutes to decide what to order. Bread rolls were brought out with some butter shortly after that.  
  
The conversation over the wonderful food was not as silent as the first meals Ami had had in this time. It was filled with laughter, soft laughter because they were in a restaurant, but laughter none the less.  
  
After dinner was finished, and everyone was full, including Duo, they all decided to head back to Ami's and watch a few movies since no one had to work the next day.  
  
As they were just about to leave, the master chef had just emerged from the kitchen to walk around the place, making sure everyone liked the food.  
  
Ami stared at the chef. She had chocolate brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She was tall and graceful, and when she looked over to Ami's party, Ami noticed that she had emerald green eyes.  
  
Ami just stood there, in shock, and the chef seemed rooted to the spot as well. The chef was the first to recover from shock, and she practically flew towards Ami.  
  
Ami, wondering how she could still be alive, and thinking she was about to be hit, recoiled from Makoto, and hid behind Duo, who was the closest to her.  
  
Makoto froze a few feet from her old friend, wondering why terror was written all over her face. "Ami?"  
  
By then everyone in the restaurant had their attention on them, so Makoto pushed everyone out the door.  
  
"Ami? What's wrong?! Why won't you look at me?" Makoto asked, hurt.  
  
Ami glared at her, surprising the guys. Ami never glared.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ami threw back at Makoto. "Well, gee. I don't know. Maybe they way you guys treated me is what's wrong!" The anger in her tone confused everyone but Millardo and Duo. They knew the name Makoto from Ami.  
  
'So this is one of the girls who hurt Ami' both Millardo and Duo thought, though one was thinking it more scathingly.  
  
"Ami.." Makoto began. "I'm sorry how we treated you. We tried to find you a long time ago to apologize, but you had disappeared!" Makoto was almost in tears, but Ami's eyes were cold once more.  
  
"If you were sorry, then why did you do what you did?" Ami asked, no inflection in her voice.  
  
Makoto looked at her, asking herself how Ami had become so cold. "We were angry!" Makoto stated, heat in her voice. "Usagi had just died! We just wanted someone to blame! We know we shouldn't have blamed you. We're sorry! I'M sorry!" She cried, tears pouring down her face.  
  
Ami's face softened a bit. 'Maybe she really is sorry...' She knelt down next to her old friend. "Makoto...look me in the eyes and say that." Ami said flatly.  
  
Makoto obeyed, tears still shining in her eyes. Green eyes met blue as Makoto told Ami just how sorry she was.  
  
Ami, seeing in her old friend's eyes that she really did mean what she said, nodded.  
  
"I don't know if we can be friends again Makoto." Ami said quietly.  
  
Makoto closed her eyes in pain.  
  
"But..." Ami continued. "We should give it a try anyway. Friends should forgive."  
  
Makoto cringed at Ami's last statement. 'Friends should forgive...'  
  
A piece of paper was lightly placed in Makoto's hand.  
  
"This is my number." Ami said. "Call me when you get a chance."  
  
Makoto looked up, tears still in her eyes, but a happy smile on her face as Ami and her new friends walked away from her. "Thank you" she whispered to the winds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it folks! Told you I was going to put them back together! Am I true to my word or what! Hope you enjoyed! Couple reviews, and I'll start work on the next chapter. Buh Bye crazies!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	6. Did you even know his name?

Time Heals-Chapter 6  
  
Hikari Kage Shi: Sorry, I don't think I'll have Ami fight Wufei. Not even sure if he's going to be in this as more that a supportive character...and yes, this will be an Ami/Duo fic. But nothing graphic. I have not the knowledge....yet.  
  
Angelicmayuka: Poke poke poke.....dead yet? Well, here's the next chapter!  
  
Sailor Element: All powerful authoress? Me? WoW....Thanks! ^-^  
  
GracedAngel1854: Your question shall be answered in this chapter! Read on! Whee!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: You know, it's strange that you would say that I have that sense of how to build a relationship seeing as I never had one.....-.- ah well...such it the mysterious way of life! Read on!  
  
Airlady: Since you said please...Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review! =)  
  
sakura-heart: I thank you for the nice review! ^-^ But I think that it is Ami who is the one forgiving, not the forgiven!  
  
babymar-mar: mean? Me? ::Looks innocent:: Never......in this minute....heh heh heh. But I think that eventually, I will have the confrontation. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Muahahahahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The plots so used that even with my twist and reasoning, that I can't even claim that.  
  
Alright people! New chapter! How much do ya love me? =)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami was nervously checking her watch. It was a few minutes till noon. And noon was when she was supposed to meet Makoto. Ami had a lot of questions for the brunette. Like how she was still alive.  
  
Her night had not been ruined by running into Makoto, but it had been slightly stressed for a bit. Duo had sat her in between himself and Millardo. But as the movies began to roll, everyone settled down to enjoy the old style movies. Movies that had just been released during Ami's time.  
  
Ami checked her watch again. One more minute to go. A commotion from across the street caught Ami's eye. Someone was dodging a lot of people in haste. Ami grinned a bit. 'Makoto. Still as energetic as always.'  
  
Makoto arrived just as Ami's watch clicked onto 12 noon. Doubled over and breathing heavily, she kept muttering "I'm here! I'm here! I made it in time!"  
  
Ami giggled. "Same old Makoto."  
  
Makoto looked up and grinned. "Hey! Ami! Glad you could make it!" Standing straight, Makoto's grin dimmed to a sad smile. "I wasn't sure you were even going to come."  
  
Ami looked at her old friend levelly. "When have I ever gone back on my word?"  
  
Seeing Makoto's look of 'Oh shit, there went my foot again' on her face, Ami broke out into a grin. "It is good to see you after all these months."  
  
Makoto looked shocked. "Months?" she uttered, mystified. "Ami, it's been a few hundred years!"  
  
An eyebrow twitched on Ami's face. "That's one of the things we should talk about."  
  
With enough said then, both women walked into the restaurant they had agreed on. Neutral territory.  
  
Taking a seat in a corner, window booth, they ordered drinks and had the complacent idly chit chat. Mostly about their current lives.  
  
After the food they had ordered had arrived, and when they were in no danger of the waitress overhearing them, Ami asked the question that had been plaguing her. "Makoto, how did you survive to this time?"  
  
Makoto looked sadly at Ami. "Same way as you did I guess. One day at a time. After all, we are immortal."  
  
Ami gazed levelly at Makoto. "I have not lived for hundreds of years Makoto. Pluto brought me to this time shortly after what happened."  
  
Makoto stared, openly shocked. "Huh?" she muttered blankly.  
  
Ami sighed. It wasn't going to be as easy as she had originally thought.  
  
"Time has not gone by equally for both of us. For you, it may have been hundreds of years. But for me, it has only been a little over two years since Usagi's death."  
  
Makoto was dumbfounded. It all fit. The way Ami acted the other night, why she was so angry. 'Hell...' Makoto thought. 'I was angry for over a hundred and fifty years!'  
  
Ami was again observing the people on the streets as Makoto thought her words over. There were so many different people out there. There were happy people, bitter people, and so many in between. But they all were fascinating to the young genius.  
  
For a good twenty minutes, neither woman said anything. As they were about to leave, Makoto spoke up.  
  
"Ami, I'd like to apologize for a good many things. The fight after Usagi's death is one of them, but more than anything at this exact moment, I would like to apologize for not helping that day when the bully, attacked you. I am so sorry."  
  
Ami smiled. "It's okay Makoto. It taught me something very important.  
  
When Makoto looked confused,, Ami told her. "I learned that my friends won't always be there for me. So I must learn to look out for myself."  
  
Makoto felt horrible. Ami should not have had to learn that lesson. They all were supposed to look out for each other. No one is a one person army.  
  
Her reverie was interrupted by a giggle from Ami.  
  
"Did we ever learn that bully's name?"  
  
Makoto laughed. "No." It felt good to laugh. 'I haven't laughed since the time when they were all together. Not a true and happy laugh. Her laughter had turned hollow after Usagi's death.  
  
Once outside, they were both about to go back to work. Makoto was the owner and master chef of the 'Lightening Rose', so she was there everyday. Ami was just going to head back to the junk yard.  
  
Makoto had laughed when Ami told her where she was working. Ami had glared at her until Makoto stopped and said that it was just funny. After all, she HAD been studying to be a doctor! And now she was a junk rat!  
  
Ami had to giggle at that. It was true.  
  
"Same time same place next week Ami?"  
  
Nodding, Ami gave her acceptance.  
  
Cautiously, Makoto asked one more question before leaving. "Should I ask Minako and Rei to come?"  
  
Ami stiffened. Was she ready to deal with the others yet? Rei was the one yelling the most. She had been the most hurtful.  
  
"No" Ami said stiffly. "I don't think I'm ready to see them again. Not yet, and especially not Rei yet!"  
  
Makoto put her hand on Ami's shoulder. "Rei was pretty harsh. I do understand."  
  
Ami sighed. "Maybe in a few weeks I'll be up to seeing Minako again." She said softly.  
  
Makoto smiled. "Take all the time you need."  
  
Ami smiled. 'I seem to be doing that a lot recently' she mused. "Thanks Mako-chan" she whispered to the brunette before disappearing into the crowd on her way back to work.  
  
Makoto was smiling brightly all day. She had her best friend back. Tears of utter joy seeped out and trailed down her happy face.  
  
~At work~  
  
Duo looked up as he hear the door open. He grinned as he saw Ami's happy face came into view. "How was it?" he asked.  
  
Ami smiled. "It went okay. I think she truly IS sorry for what happened. She even apologized for not helping me when I was attacked by the school bully!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Duo shouted. "You were attacked?!?!"  
  
Ami grinned. 'Duo is so over protective. He's really cute when he's like that!'  
  
"Don't worry Duo! He only got one hit in before I knocked him out!"  
  
Duo was at a loss for words. His Ami knocked someone out? How? "How?" he asked out loud, unable to fathom it.  
  
Ami giggled and pointed to just below his midsection on him.  
  
Duo gulped and blushed faintly. 'Yep, that would do the trick.' "You fight dirty girl!" he quipped.  
  
Ami laughed. "I guess I do! And you know the strangest part?"  
  
Duo shook his head 'no.'  
  
"We never knew the bully's name, and Mako-chan beat him up almost every other day too!"  
  
"Mako-chan?" Duo questioned.  
  
Ami smiled sheepishly. "I do believe her. I'm willing to be friends again with her."  
  
Duo grinned. 'Good for you Ames!' But then he started whining. "Hey! She gets a nick name! What about me? I don't have a nick name!"  
  
Ami grinned, this time mischievously. "You do have a nickname!"  
  
"What!?!" Duo begged.  
  
"I think it was Wufei who coined the name 'Braided baka' as your nick name. Was he not?"  
  
Duo's face fell before telling her that "It just wasn't right" and pouncing on her.  
  
Duo spent the next few minutes tickling Ami.  
  
When Duo let her up, her sides were hurting from laughing so much. So she playfully glared at him.  
  
And he just happened to be sitting on his rear end, whistling happily and grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
Ami grinned again. 'It's good to have friends like him. He always knows how to make me laugh! And he's damn cute to boot!'  
  
Flushing at the thought of thinking one of her best friends was cute. Ami stammered something incomprehensible to Duo and went out to root through the newest shipment of junk they had just gotten.  
  
Duo, seeing the blush on Ami's face, grinned inwardly. 'She's so cute when she blushes!'  
  
After work was done for the day, Ami and Duo headed out. Ami to her apartment and Duo to his new apartment, which was suspiciously near Ami's. In fact, it was in the same building as Ami's.  
  
Dinner for Ami was just a sandwich. She was still full from lunch with Mako- chan.  
  
As she recounted the days events Ami was surprised to note that she now knew something of what happened to Makoto.  
  
Snorting softly she remembered the months of searching through old files and records. Well, it is now one less think she had to worry about.  
  
'Speaking of things to worry out...' Ami's thoughts turned to Rei and Minako. 'How am I going to deal with them? Will I deal with them? And what's the deal with the immortality thing? Are we really immortal?'  
  
That question saddened Ami. The thought of seeing her friends grow old and die tore at her. Especially the thought of Duo not being around someday.  
  
"I guess I do like him..." Ami murmured out loud, thinking of Duo. 'But how does he feel about me?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it. There is no more tonight. I'm trying to get these out ASAP. But because I'm helping re-wall and paint the house, it may take a little bit of time. ^-^' So, review time!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	7. You got a what?

Time Heals- Chapter 7  
  
Angelicmayuka: Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke! ^-^ I'm all cheery happy that you reviewed! Thank You! If you read my note at the bottom, you will find out when Minako will make an appearance!  
  
GracedAngel1854: No pressure eh? O.O' Oh dear...::Worry worry worry:: Hey what about you?!?! When are you gonna update? I'm dieing here for an update! ^-^ Just kiddin. Update when ya feel like! Nice day to you.  
  
Airlady: Thank you for reviewing oh most gracious one! =) It makes me smile to know someone likes my writing! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my brain. That is all. Thank you have a nice day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For about two months, Ami and Makoto had been hanging out. Sometimes Duo would come with Ami, and sometimes not. But this night, everyone was getting together. That is, the boys, Ami, and Makoto.  
  
Makoto had been hesitant about joining the party, which was for Duo's birthday. Duo had told her not to worry about it, but she still felt like she was treading on broken glass when it came to Ami and her new friends.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Ami shouted in a near panicked voice. "What am I going to wear!?!?"  
  
Makoto looked at the blue haired woman in surprise. 'When does Ami worry about what to wear? Then again, when has Ami ever fallen for a guy?' Grinning at Ami's predicament, she went in to help her friend.  
  
"Here, Ami" Makoto shouted from her pile of Ami's clothes. She held up a Royal blue scoop neck shirt with long sleeves. "This and a pair of black slacks would work wonders!"  
  
Ami glanced at Makoto and grinned. 'That would work. Nice enough to be special, yet casual enough to make it seem like I'm not trying hard! Perfect!' "That'll work! Thanks Mako-chan!" Ami told her while grabbing the shirt out Mako's hand.  
  
Ami glanced at herself in the mirror. The clothes DID look great on her. Muttering a 'Thank you' to Setsuna for giving her the credit card she used to buy the shirt with, Ami flew out of the bathroom where she had changed her clothes.  
  
Makoto whistled. 'Ami must want to look good for this guy. Wonder if he feels the same?' Thinking back to her encounters with Duo, she nodded to herself. 'Yep, he likes her.'  
  
While Makoto was scheming on how to get Ami and Duo together, Ami was wrapping her present to Duo. She had gotten him a movie poster of one of the old movies from her time that he adored. 'I hope he likes this.' Worry began to crease her brow. 'I really hope he does!'  
  
A few minutes before the party was supposed to start, Ami and Makoto left Ami's apartment to head over to Duo's. As they neared they could hear the music.  
  
The music was blaring loudly inside Duo's apartment, but not loudly enough that the neighbors complained. The party had started by the time Ami and Makoto had gotten there.  
  
When Ami had entered the room, Duo had immediately gone over and said 'Hello.' A polite nod of his head to Makoto said with out words, that she was welcome there.  
  
Makoto sighed. She had thought that she wasn't really wanted there. From the early impression she had gotten from Duo, he was steamed about how she had treated Ami. But as the saying goes, Forgive and forget.  
  
It was only the second time Makoto had seen Ami's other friends. And it was the first she had gotten to speak to them.  
  
None of them really said much, but Heero said not a word. He merely nodded his head. Quatre smiled and actually spoke. He had said 'Hello' and 'What a pleasure to meet one of Ami's friends.' Trowa kind of nodded and waved a bit. Wufei ignored her.  
  
'Gee...' Makoto mused. 'Duo must be the personable person in the group....no wonder why Ami likes him! But still, green eyes over there is pretty cute!' Makoto's eyes drifted over to Trowa, sizing him up.  
  
Ami, after being asked to dance by Duo, had looked over towards Makoto to see if she was alright. Smiling, she noticed that she was sizing up Trowa. And unknown to Makoto, Trowa was doing the same.  
  
Leaning over to whisper in Duo's ear, she told him what she saw.  
  
Duo looked over at his friends. Yep. Both green eyed people were sizing each other up. And from the looks in their eyes, they liked what they saw.  
  
"Should we try and play matchmaker?" Duo asked Ami.  
  
Ami's answer was to grin at him and nodded. 'This should be fun!'  
  
After her dance with Duo, Ami sided up towards Makoto. "Trowa's pretty cute isn't he?"  
  
Makoto looked shocked. She didn't think that anyone noticed that she had been staring at him. Blushing, she shot back, "What about Duo? I thought that you thought he was cute!"  
  
It was Ami's turn to blush. "Duo is unbelievably cute, but I'm pulling a Minako on you and trying to set you up. You should go ask him out. He's just shy."  
  
The even and 'I am very wise' tone of voice that Ami was using, almost got Makoto to go ask said guy out.  
  
On the other side of the room, Duo was having almost the same conversation with Trowa.  
  
"Mako-chan's pretty cute isn't she?"  
  
Trowa, with a light tinge of a blush on his cheeks, nodded. "What about Ami?" he asked back.  
  
"Oh, Ami's the cutest, but I plan on asking her out before she leaves tonight, so that means she's taken. But her pretty friend there isn't! She's just a little un-nerved right now. Doesn't want to mess up her friendship with Ami again. You should go ask her out!"  
  
Duo's playful voice got a "Maybe" from Trowa.  
  
The party lasted a few more hours, but the Music was cut off at ten. The hours after that, they played a few games at Duo's insistence, and watched a movie.  
  
By two A.M, everyone was setting out for home. Heero, Wufei and Quatre left almost immediately. All three had jobs the same day.  
  
Duo, owning the junk yard, closed it saying that that was his birthday present to himself. Neither he, nor Ami had to work.  
  
As Makoto was leaving, as she had to work that day as well, Trowa spoke to her for the first time during the party. He asked to walk her home. After accepting, they both left.  
  
"Awww....How sweet!" Both Ami and Duo mouthed to each other.  
  
Ami was leaving just as Makoto and Trowa disappeared from her sight. But before she made it out the door fully, Duo called her.  
  
"Hey Ami!"  
  
She turned back. "Yes Duo?"  
  
"I wanted to say think you for the Poster. Do you know how long I was looking for that thing?"  
  
Ami nodded. "That's why I got it silly!"  
  
Looking sheepish, Duo grinned. "There was one think I wanted to ask though."  
  
"Yes?" Ami asked.  
  
Duo took a deep breath of air in preparation. "You doing anything tomorrow evening?"  
  
Shaking her head 'no', she looked at him quizzically. What was he going to ask?  
  
"Well then," he began, seeming to have lost some of his courage. He finished with a squeaky sounding "Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Ami was shocked. 'He's asking me out? Does he like me?' She didn't' realize that she had fallen silent until Duo's face had fallen.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to..."  
  
He was cut off mid sentence by Ami almost shouting "Yes! I'd love to go!"  
  
Duo's face brightened. "You will!?! YES!" He began to bounce up and down in his joy.  
  
Ami grinned at his antics, how she loved them. She even laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Good night Duo, or as it would be, Good morning..." Ami said in good bye.  
  
"Bye Ames! I'll see you at six!" Duo told her as she retreated back to her apartment.  
  
"I got a date tonight!" the both of them thought as they hopped into bed.  
  
Later that day, Ami got a phone call from Makoto. By the tone of her voice, Ami could tell that Makoto was jumping for joy.  
  
"Mako-chan? What happened?"  
  
"Ames! I got great news!" Makoto happily told her.  
  
"Well...?" Ami inquired.  
  
"Trowa asked me to dinner tonight after his show at the circus! I didn't even know he worked at a circus! Those are really fun you know!"  
  
Ami smiled at the phone as Makoto rambled on and on. 'Looks like we both got dates tonight.'  
  
As the afternoon wore on, Ami was glad that Duo had closed the junk yard. She probably would have been blushing the entire day away.  
  
And she was really tired from the party. Barring Makoto's call earlier that day, Ami slept almost till 3 PM.  
  
Thankfully, for the evening, Ami had the perfect outfit in mind.  
  
She remembered Duo's distaste of fancy restaurants, she smiled. 'One more thing in common' she thought to herself.  
  
After her shower, Ami pulled out a nice pair of blue jeans that were black in color. With that she added a deep green, plain long sleeved shirt.  
  
A black choker adorned with a sliver snowflake dangle, the same one given to her by Duo for her first birthday in this time. Her black and blue watch was the last thing Ami put on.  
  
The doorbell rang startling Ami for a second.  
  
Duo was exactly on time for the date.  
  
Duo was wearing his customary black outfit. "Black matches everything" he had once told Ami when she commentated on his wardrobe color scheme.  
  
For some reason he seemed nervous.  
  
Gracefully, Ami stepped out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. "Shall we?" she asked.  
  
Duo grinned. "We shall! Dinner and Ice Skating sound good?"  
  
Ami smiled happily. "Sounds perfect!"  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant of Duo's choice, it really wasn't a fancy one. And for that Ami was grateful. The place was called 'Double 'T' Diner.'  
  
Duo commented. "This place has awesome burgers and killer shakes!"  
  
Ami grinned. 'Lightening Rose' is nice, but a little on the fancy side, and it had one down fall. "Lightening Rose' didn't serve Milkshakes, one of Ami's favorites.  
  
Dinner was over too soon for Ami's tastes. But they had been there for about two hours already. Ami found that despite working with him, she enjoyed just talking with him too.  
  
They talked about a lot of stuff. More on what her time was like, what youmas were like. They talked about his life a bit, since it was still slightly painful for him.  
  
But Ami did learn something new. She hadn't known that Duo was an orphan. Ami was grateful for her parents. True, she never saw her father, and rarely her mom, but she knew them. Duo had no clue.  
  
Getting off the topic, they had decided that it was time to go skating. Duo claimed that he was an expert, and Ami knew she was good.  
  
After they had gotten their skates and were on the ice, it became apparent that Duo wasn't very good.  
  
"Alright, I admit, I'm not good at this...I down right stink!" He had added the last part as he fell flat on his bum for the fifth time.  
  
"Would you like some help there Duo?" Ami called, a smirk on her face.  
  
"As long as I don't freeze my butt off, then I'd be glad of the help!" Duo replied in a gallant tone of voice.  
  
Giggling, Ami pulled him to his feet. "Damn girl!" Duo commented. "Why are all girls good at this thing?"  
  
Ami stifled another giggle. "We have a good sense of balance! That's why! Now take my hand and skate with me! I won't let you fall!"  
  
"That should be my line" Duo muttered good naturedly.  
  
Ami grinned as she helped him up. "It takes practice that's all."  
  
"Hey, Duo?" Ami asked, looking past him at another couple on the ice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look at who else is here!" Ami voiced, amused. She pointed behind Duo.  
  
Turning, he grinned widely.  
  
There on the ice was Makoto and Trowa.  
  
Makoto was skating as if she had lived her whole life on the ice, and Trowa was almost as good, only slowing on curves.  
  
Duo laughed. "Man! He's giving me a bad rep, skating that good!"  
  
"Should we interrupt or no?" Ami asked.  
  
"Nah" Duo told her. "It's much more fun to spy!"  
  
"You are incorrigible!" Ami told him mockingly aghast.  
  
Duo only smirked in return. "You know it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright people. Here's an extra long chapter from me to you! Reason being: If I don't update by the 28th of March, then I won't be updating for about a week. I'll be out of town all next week. ^-^' Sorry folks. But all good things will come to those who wait. And Minako will be in the next chapter! So, review and I will try and work myself to near death. No review, no new chapters! I want 4 of them this time!! Nyaa! =P  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	8. Venusian Femme

Time Heals- Chapter 8  
  
IMPORTANT!!(Alright people. Change in plans. I thought I was going to be out all day, but I wasn't so I threw together one last chapter till I go AWOL on ya. Now, the soonest I will be able to update will be next Friday. So please be patient. PLEASE! Thank you!  
  
GracedAngel1854: I'm glad you're so dedicated! I happily await your next chapter! And it was with your happy review in mind that I thought to squeeze out one last chapter before I go on hiatus.  
  
Airlady: A week starting now. Glad ya like! People liking my work makes me so happy! ^-^ Whee!  
  
Angelicmayuka: Do I HAVE to stop poking you? It's so much fun! But since you asked so nicely I will stop. Don't want my reviewer to die of continuous poking syndrome now do I?  
  
Kaiya: Glad ya like!  
  
Mystic Moon Empress; HI! Glad to hear that you like! ^-^ Happy reviews= Happy DW!  
  
Hikari Kage Shi; Thanks for the review. Minako arrives today!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned GW or SM, then why Am I still sleeping on the floor? Huh? Food for thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another month had passed since Duo's birthday. Ami and Makoto were back to being best friends. All had been forgiven between them.  
  
Ami had gone on a few more dates with Duo, and he had finally asked her to be his girlfriend. Blushing something mad, Ami had accepted.  
  
Makoto and Trowa were still going out, but he had yet to ask her to be his girlfriend. Makoto was slightly annoyed by this, but decided that she had all the time in the cosmos, so gave him at least a few more weeks.  
  
It was as Ami, Duo, Makoto, and Trowa were all having lunch together that Ami told them of her decision to go and see Minako.  
  
Makoto smiled. "She misses you Ami! And I'm sure that she would be ecstatic when she sees you!"  
  
Duo also smiled at his girlfriend. "You should go see her. Get it out of your system."  
  
Trowa, not really knowing what the others did to Ami, didn't say anything. All he really knew was that Ami and her friends had had a really big fight.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Makoto asked Ami, seeing the nervousness in her face.  
  
Ami grinned nervously. "If you wouldn't mind Makoto, I would like it if you came with me."  
  
"Hey!" Duo shouted while grinning. "What about me?"  
  
Ami smiled at him. "Minako sees you, she'll start drooling all over the place. Not something I'd like to happen right now."  
  
Duo grinned even more. "I thought all girls drooled over me!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Makoto ribbed him. "Only one guy I'll be drooling over!"  
  
"And you Ami? Do you drool?" Duo asked playfully.  
  
Ami gazed at him. "The only people who would drool about you are the ones that can't have you. If they have you or someone else, they needn't bother."  
  
Duo paused trying to understand what Ami had just said, then grinned. "Does this mean I don't get to drool over you?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ami only half smiled, half smirked.  
  
"Good" Duo replied. "Cuz I like drooling over you!"  
  
Ami blushed a slight bit. She would have blushed more, but she was becoming used to his playfulness.  
  
"So," Makoto said, trying to change the subject from drooling. "When should we go see Minako?"  
  
Ami gazed out the window. "Sometime before I lose my nerve. I have tomorrow off, so I guess that would be as good a time as any."  
  
Ami sighed. Time was going to stretch on forever until that time.  
  
Duo, hearing his Ami's sigh, wrapped an arm around her. "Hey," he whispered. "If all goes well, then bring her over to the yard, Heero will be there. And" He added in an amused voice, "He needs a girl who can keep Relena at bay!"  
  
Ami giggled. Trust Duo to know how to lighten her mood. "I feel sorry for Heero. But at least he didn't have to stay with the drama queen!"  
  
Everyone laughed. Even Trowa, even if his was more of a light chuckle.  
  
After lunch, Ami smiled while looking at the sky. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
The next morning, around eleven, Makoto banged on Ami's door. It was time to go.  
  
Ami, awake, dressed, and nervous as hell, closed the door lightly behind her.  
  
Gingerly, she trailed behind Makoto as they headed towards Minako's work.  
  
Strangely enough, Minako also worked in the same city. It was one hell of a coincidence that Makoto had been here, but Minako too? At least Rei was on one of the colonies according to Makoto.  
  
Ami stared at the building. 'Venusian Femme' was the sign over the stylish building.  
  
'Figures' Ami muttered in her own head. 'Lightening Rose' for the senshi of lightning, one who still wore rose earrings. And 'Venusian Femme' for the goddess of love. 'Figures'  
  
Ami trailed behind Makoto. She at least seemed to know where she was going.  
  
After going threw a few doors, they came to a secretary desk. The woman behind it looked up at them.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
Makoto looked back. "Makoto Kino. 11:30 appt with Minako Aino"  
  
The secretary looked down at a book. "All right. You know where you're going?"  
  
Makoto nodded as they left.  
  
"Makoto? I've been meaning to ask you why you and Minako are going by your names. After all they are the same ones that you had 487 years ago."  
  
Makoto grinned back at her. "We have changed our names before. This time we just felt like having our old names back. It was strange. It was like we just HAD to have those names back this time."  
  
Ami stared at her. It did make a kind of sense. 'Maybe Pluto had something to do with that...' Ami thought. It would make a lot more sense.  
  
Makoto stopped at a mahogany door with the name 'Aphrodite' on it.  
  
Ami grinned. "I assume she still has a flare for the dramatics?"  
  
Makoto grinned back. "Yep!" Then she knocked on the door. "Yo! Mina-chan! Can I come in?"  
  
A bright happy voice answered back. "Sure Mako-chan. Come on in."  
  
Ami noticed that Minako's voice wasn't as happy as when she last had heard it. It had dulled somewhat.  
  
Trying not to be so nervous, Ami straightened as Makoto opened the door.  
  
The first thing Ami saw as she entered the room, was Minako's hair. Sunlight had streamed into the room form the window and gave her hair a radiant shine.  
  
The first think Minako noticed after Makoto entered the room, was the nervous looking, blue haired woman. 'Wait, back up, blue hair? Only one person that I've ever seen had blue hair. And that was Ami....'  
  
"OH MY GOD! AMI!" Minako shouted as she raced the few feet towards her old friend.  
  
Ami saw Minako race towards her and cringed back slightly.  
  
Minako ran into Ami with a full force hug.  
  
"Gods above Ami, I missed you!" Minako sobbed into Ami's shoulder.  
  
Awkwardly, Ami patted the distraught girls back. "It's okay Minako, I'm back."  
  
Minako stepped back from Ami and glared at her. "It's NOT okay Ami! You disappeared! Do you have any idea how worried about you we were?!?!" She screeched.  
  
Makoto giggled from the corner post she had taken up.  
  
Both of the other girls looked at her and asked the same question. "What's so funny?" Then they looked at each other and broke out in smiles.  
  
Makoto laughed a bit more. "Oh, it's nothing.....it's just....that Minako sounded so much like...." Makoto snorted in laughter.  
  
"Who?" Ami and Minako shouted at their brunette friend.  
  
"Relena!" Makoto finished.  
  
Both girls paled.  
  
Ami was the first to laugh. "She's right! You defiantly have her screech! And I should know!"  
  
Minako glanced at Ami in confusion. "I think there's a lot I don't know. And no blonde jokes about me not knowing anything Mako-chan!"  
  
All the girls smiled.  
  
"Lunch?" Makoto questioned.  
  
Minako looked at her watch. "Yep, I can do lunch. I'm off for the rest of today!"  
  
They went to a little bistro that was only a block away from Minako's work for lunch.  
  
During their semi-quiet lunch, Ami, with a little help from Makoto filled Minako in on what happened. That is, after Minako apologized to Ami till she was blue in the face.  
  
When Makoto let it slip that Ami had a boyfriend, the goddess of Love almost fell out of her seat.  
  
"AMI! You have a boyfriend!?!? Oh my GOD!" She had squealed in happiness. "I have got to meet the guy who stole our Ami's heart!"  
  
Ami was a little nervous. Should she let Minako meet Duo so soon? She didn't have to answer that as Makoto reminded her that Duo wanted them to stop by after lunch.  
  
Minako, like a small child wanting candy, was tugging on Makoto and Ami's arms.  
  
'As if that'll get us there any faster' Ami thought wirily. 'Same old Minako.'  
  
They had taken a bus to get to Ami and Duo's work place.  
  
Minako had been surprised to learn that not only did she work in a junk yard, but that she also worked with her boyfriend.  
  
"That must be tons of fun!' Minako laughed in delight at Ami's blush.  
  
The bus let off a block from Ami's work, so they walked and chatted the rest of the way.  
  
Minako had a lot of glamorous jobs. The job she had now was as a model. But she also owned the company that she worked as a model at. Not that anyone really knew that.  
  
"All the other people who work there think I'm just one of the models and one of the paper pushers. It delights me to no end!" Minako had replied with a grin.  
  
As they got to the entrance of the junk yard, Ami could hear Duo whining to Heero.  
  
That was followed by a gun shot.  
  
Ami and Makoto shook their heads and laughed. But Minako was frantic!  
  
"OH MY GOD! What happened? Could some one be hurt? Why would some one shoot off a gun?"  
  
Minako was about to start running around like a chicken with her head cut off when she saw the other two laughing their asses off. "What?"  
  
Ami smiled and told her that Duo's friend was here today, and that he was a BIG gun nut. That he likes to practice by aiming to scare annoying people.  
  
"Weird" Minako whispered, but followed as both Ami and Makoto entered the yard.  
  
Ami saw Duo run out of the office as fast as he would run when Wufei would chase after him with his katanna. Heero was only a few feet behind him.  
  
Ami giggled as Makoto yelled at both of them to stop as they had company.  
  
Duo, hiding behind one of the piles of the junk, peered out with large purple eyes. "Thank you so much Mako-chan!" he yelled.  
  
Heero had stopped dead in his tracks before turning to look at the intruders.  
  
Two of them he knew, and would tolerate. The other was unknown. But she didn't look as annoying as Relena.  
  
After surveying the new girl, Duo leaped out from the junk pile. "Babe!" he shouted as he ran in to hug his girlfriend.  
  
Makoto and Ami were right. Minako was drooling. But over BOTH boys.  
  
When the love goddess saw Duo fly over to Ami, she knew that he was her boyfriend. "Nice catch Ami!" she shouted.  
  
Ami blushed as Duo grinned.  
  
"Who says she caught me? Maybe I caught her?" Duo quipped back at her.  
  
Minako laughed. "Maybe! Now you must be Duo."  
  
At Duo's nod. Minako continued. "And who might the other cutie be?"  
  
If Heero could flush, he would be cherry red at the moment. 'Did that gorgeous girl call me a cutie? I think my minds gonna blow!' "Hn..." Heero responded.  
  
Duo answered Minako's question though. "Mister no talking over there's named Heero. And a poor man he is!" He shouted loud enough for Heero to hear him.  
  
Heero glared at him.  
  
Minako, confused, asked "Why's he a poor guy?"  
  
Duo grinned cheekily. "Relena Peacecrap...err, craft, has the hots for him. It's all he can do to get away from the psycho chick!"  
  
Heero aimed his gun towards Duo's braid and shot.  
  
A few hairs fell to the ground. Duo screamed. "Heero you baka! Why did ya do that!?"  
  
Minako giggled. "Maybe he doesn't like you talking about him all the time?" She walked a little cautiously up to Heero.  
  
"I have a proposition for you." She told him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Minako took that for a 'go ahead and speak.' "Well, the fastest way for a girl to take a hint about a guy not liking her is for said guy to go out with another woman. So my, proposition is for you to go on a date with me. That was I can get Ami and Makoto to triple date!"  
  
"What would you know" Heero told her.  
  
Minako huffed. "I should know a lot about love! I'm the goddess of love after all!"  
  
Heero's eye brow twitched.  
  
Minako grinned. "If you don't say anything, I'll take that as a 'Yes, Minako, I will go on a date with you'"  
  
Heero said nothing. He really wanted to get rid of Relena. And if this was an easy way to do so, then he was up for it.  
  
"Great!" Minako said happily before bouncing over to the other girls.  
  
"Okay!" Minako near sang. "We need to triple date!"  
  
Makoto and Ami looked at her funny.  
  
"We can double date, but for a triple, you need a guy Mina-chan" Makoto said.  
  
"Done" Minako chirped. "I got Heero to go on a date with me!"  
  
Ami and Makoto's jaws dropped. "How did you manage that?!" they both screamed.  
  
Minako grinned. "I told him that it would get Relena away from him!'  
  
The others grinned. That would about do the trick.  
  
"Do you know what we need to do now?" Minako asked.  
  
Ami and Makoto looked nervously to their friend.  
  
"Shopping!" Minako answered.  
  
Ami and Makoto prayed for something to happen so they wouldn't have to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it. Hope I see you guys Friday! I'm going out of town tomorrow. I get to go see all my old friends again! YAY! ::Runs around in total bliss:: I miss my friends. I moved a few months ago and haven't seen them so wish me fun! ^-^8 Oh, yes, and REVIEW! Thank you! I luvs you all!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	9. Forgetmenot

Time Heals- Chapter 9  
  
Alright people. New chapter a day earlier than I had planned! I just got home about two hours ago and whipped this out. I had fun being AWOL at least. I must say, I haven't laughed as much as I did in months! DW was a very very very happy camper!  
  
Hikari Kage Shi: Glad ya like! Not sure if the outers will be in this. I'll have them there if there's a way I can and still have it semi believable! =)  
  
Schizo: Another fan! I feel so loved! Thanks for the review! =)  
  
Angelicmayuka: Your questions shall be answered in time! Thank you for reviewing! Luv ya! ::Hugs:: =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: I try to make everyone feel special! Part of my ever happy easy going me-ness. And I had a ton of fun with my friends! We watched anime! =)  
  
Mystic_Monn_Empress: YAY! Someone thinks I'm funny! The world revolves once more! Whee! Thank you!!!! =)  
  
Adrelliehs: Thank you kindly for the review! =)  
  
Airlady: Thank you once moore for reviewing! I feel loved! =)  
  
Datajana; Yes, it IS an interesting couple. But maybe poor Heero, one hyper active blonde to another. But it's all good! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I don't own the 'Double 'T' diner' from last chapter. That does really exist. I ate there Monday night. ::Drools:: Milkshake......Yummm........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shopping with Minako wasn't as bad as Ami and Makoto had feared. At least it wasn't for the first hour.  
  
"Ames! You have GOT to try this on!" Minako squealed in happiness. She was holding out a navy blue thin strapped dress, that bordered on formal, but wasn't exactly.  
  
"This would look so good on you!" Minako said as she held out the dress for Ami to try on.  
  
Gingerly taking the dress, Ami studied it further. 'I guess Minako really does have a great fashion sense...' Ami thought glumly as she went to try on yet another dress.  
  
The fabric was slightly stretchy so no zippers or ties were needed. And it fit Ami like a glove.  
  
Ami stepped out to model off the dress at the insistence of both Makoto and Minako.  
  
While she was twirling she asked Minako about her own dress.  
  
"You don't even have one dress picked out Mina-chan! So it stands to reason that you WILL be the next one to try on a dress!"  
  
Minako blushed slightly. "But I don't know what color Heero likes. I don't really want to disappoint him..."  
  
Ami paused at looked at her friend. 'Could she be serious?'  
  
Movement at the corner of Ami's eyes made the girl turn to looks out the windows of the shop. The only sight she caught was of dark blonde hair flying off out of sight.  
  
'That looks a hell of a lot like Relena's hair....Nah...couldn't be!' Ami told herself before turning back to a nervous Minako.  
  
"Heero doesn't have a favorite color Mina-chan" Makoto told the slightly distraught woman.  
  
Minako looked at her two friends with teary eyes. "Really?" she asked.  
  
Ami and Makoto nodded.  
  
"So far," Ami added, "All we actually know is that Heero loves his guns. Duo tried nabbing one a while back and nearly got his head shaved for it!"  
  
Minako giggled trying to imagine the sight of a bald Duo. "I can't even imagine a bald Duo, and I've only met him once!"  
  
Ami and Makoto, after trying to imagine Duo bald as a bowling ball, joined in the giggle fest.  
  
Minako forced them to spend another two hours dress shopping before she had found her dress.  
  
She had decided to stay with her traditional color scheme, but in a modern style. An almost, but not quiet neon orange halter top with white dress pants. Additionally, she purchased a gold belly chain with an arrow dangling at the bottom.  
  
Makoto had chosen a long sleeve, off the shoulder forest green top with dark grey slacks. Her miscellaneous adornment was a black chocker with a lightening bolt fixed onto the center.  
  
Ami, also opting to wear pants, had chosen black pleated pants to go with a shirt that was like a turtle neck shirt, but without the sleeves in a deep royal blue color. She had also chosen faux diamond hair clips to keep her hair in order.  
  
After the exhausting run through the mall, the three of them decided to go to dinner.  
  
"Who's in the mood for some pizza?" Minako shouted.  
  
Makoto groaned. "As long as it's not more than a ten foot walk, I'm all for it Mina-chan"  
  
Ami stifled a grin. "Pizza sounds good right about now!"  
  
Minako smiled. "Good! Cuz we're already here! Ta-da!"  
  
And there sat Max's Pizza parlor. Not even five feet away.  
  
"Thank Kami!" Makoto whispered as they sat down. "I thought I was going to pass out for a sec there!"  
  
Ami nodded her agreement as Minako smiled blissfully.  
  
"So..." Ami began. "When's this triple date you're trying to coerce us into Minako?"  
  
Said woman grinned cheekily. "Tonight! I asked Duo before I left and he said 'sure' and that he would drag Trowa along as well!"  
  
Both Ami and Makoto growled at the goddess of love. "MINAKO!!!!"  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
Ami and Makoto sighed, defeated. 'She'll never learn...'  
  
"So," Makoto began quietly. "Where and when are we meeting them? And why the hell did you not ask us first?!??!"  
  
Minako grinned, abashed. "We're meeting them at 8 tonight at 'Starlight Dance' It's a club I went to once, but it also serves a great dinner! One of my old boyfriends took me there, oh...10 years ago. It's still a great place to eat!"  
  
Ami raised an eyebrow. "Old boyfriend?" she questioned.  
  
"Spill" Makoto ordered.  
  
"You know me! I go through boys like a kid goes through candy!" Minako replied blithely.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes.  
  
"How many boyfriends have you had Mina-chan?" Makoto asked astonished.  
  
She thought for a good minute. "Over a hundred I think. But it comes out to one every few years or so."  
  
Ami and Makoto's jaws hit the floor.  
  
"Damn girl!" Makoto nearly hollered. "I've only had a handful!"  
  
Ami shook her head as her two friends debated on the boyfriend issue. 'Almost like old times...' she thought gloomily.  
  
After tiring of the debate, Ami excused herself saying that she had a few things to take care of before dinner, even though she really didn't. Maybe a bill to pay, but that's it.  
  
The two waved her off before going back to their debate.  
  
Ami chuckled. 'Those two could go on and on about boys given half the chance!'  
  
When Ami got to her door, she noticed something lying on her doormat. A blue forget-me-not. Ami's favorite flower.  
  
Attached to the flower was a note. It read:  
  
Ames! In case your blonde friend hasn't told you yet, we're all meeting for dinner at 'Starlight Dance' by 8pm. Nice place if I do say so myself, and I do! I will see you there lovely one! Duo  
  
Ami, smiled at Duo's gesture. He at least thought to tell me of dinner plans. 'I think he deserves a kiss for that' Ami thought fondly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I know...it's short. I just got home about 2 hours ago so give me a break! I could have made you all wait till tomorrow! =P But I luves you guys too much to be that cruel. But I do hope to have a longer one out by tomorrow. No promises though. Merely hopes. So, review and I will grace you all with a new chapter.  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	10. Does Heero dance?

Time Heals- Chapter 10  
  
Told ya'll I'd put up another chapter! Written this afternoon by yours truly!  
  
TO THE REVIEWERS!!!  
  
datajana: My first reviewer for my last chapter! ::Sniffle:: Thank you!! ::Hugs::  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: Glad ya like! Here's more! =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: Rei will be making an appearance in due time! Great chapter BTW! ::Hugs:: =)  
  
Xtreme Nuisance: bbl? What's that mean? O.O? Any way. Thanks for reviewing! =)  
  
Mystic Moon Empress: It's nice to see someone has faith in me! Truly glad ya like! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I owned GW and SM tonight! ::Looks around:: Darn. Sorry folks! But I don't own 'em! Not yet anyway!  
  
WARNING: There will be Relena bashing for a while! A good long while! And I SUCK at writing about romance. I've never even been on a date, so all I got is the voices in my head to give advice on how to write that fluff. If ya don't like, tough cookies! My fic anyways! =P Shouldn't be too bad though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The triple date had gone off pretty well as far as anyone was concerned. The girls had shown up slightly early wearing their new outfits.  
  
Duo had shown up dragging Trowa, who, once he saw Makoto, didn't need to be dragged any further.  
  
Heero, after looking around to make sure Relena wasn't there, walked in with Minako by his side.  
  
Ami and Duo watched the two other couples and grinned.  
  
"Don't you think they look cute together Ames?" Duo had asked her.  
  
Ami smiled and nodded in return as she and Duo made their way in to sit with the others.  
  
The music was loud, but overly so. It was in fact, one of the best types of clubs there were. Minako knew her stuff. There wasn't and music that was a constant string of cursing or vulgarity, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
That is, except for Heero. He kept looking over his shoulders every few seconds.  
  
Finally Minako got annoyed with his nervousness and asked him flat out what was bothering him.  
  
"Hnn"  
  
"Come on buddy, you should spill!" Duo egged.  
  
Heero stared straight ahead. "Relena was following me today" he said bluntly.  
  
Every one started looking around. Except for Minako.  
  
"Well! That's good then! Remember what I told you Heero? Girl sees you on a date, if she has any sense she'll leave you alone from now on!" she chirped.  
  
"Mina-chan" Ami began, "Relena has no sense at all."  
  
Minako looked slightly unnerved. "Not good!"  
  
"Nope" Makoto agreed.  
  
"Ah well! We'll keep you safe form her anyway Heero!" Minako bubbled blithely. "Hnn......thanks" Heero replies.  
  
Duo's jaw hit the floor. "Did Heero just 'Thank' someone?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo while the others chuckled.  
  
Their meals were brought out not a minute after Duo's jaw drop. And the food was delicious. Even Makoto was impressed.  
  
After dinner was polished off, Duo has asked Ami to dance.  
  
Ami waved to her friends from her spot on the dance floor...in Duo's arms.  
  
Duo was happy to be dancing with the one girl in the world who he felt he could give his whole heart to. He could, and did tell her everything and she understood. That, along with her natural innocence made her the perfect girl to him.  
  
Momentarily forgetting everything in her life, Ami was content just to dance in Duo's arms. But there was a thought that had been nagging at her. It was preventing her from fully relaxing in Duo's warm arms.  
  
'Am I really immortal? I think I need to talk to Pluto about that.'  
  
Ami now dismissed that thought to be looked upon on another day and relaxed and enjoyed dancing in Duo's arms. 'This feels so right...' she murmured in her own mind.  
  
While Duo and Ami were dancing, Makoto and Minako were trying to get their dates on the dance floor.  
  
When it became apparent that they guys weren't going to budge, they shrugged and went to dance with each other.  
  
Moments later, both women had guys surrounding them asking for a dance, or just plain hitting on them.  
  
Minako seemed to not pay any attention to it, but Makoto was unnerved by all the attention.  
  
Thankfully, the guys, maybe out of jealousy, finally got on the dance floor and shooed the other guys away.  
  
With a glad smile on her face, Makoto grabbed Trowa's arm and dragged him into the mass of dancers.  
  
Minako had also grabbed onto Heero and led him further into the crowd, but she wasn't going to make him dance if he really didn't want to.  
  
In fact, she was just trying to hide him from the newest person in the club. A girl with long dark blond hair in prep style clothes that were long out of fashion.  
  
Minako pulled Heero over to where Ami and Duo were dancing, intent on having her thought confirmed with out alerting her date.  
  
Pulling Ami aside claiming to need a girl chat, Minako hauled Ami off just far enough away to have her suspicions confirmed.  
  
When Ami claimed Duo for another dance, she let him know what was going on.  
  
Duo's face looked slightly panicked. "Aw, Man! She is the one thing that could ruin a perfect evening like this!" He complained.  
  
Ami grinned. "IT won't be ruined Duo, all we need to do is keep her away from Heero and not let him know she's here. Mina-chan's having too much fun!"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah. And it's a shock to see soldier boy on a dance floor. I think he's enjoying himself there!"  
  
Both he and Ami chuckled.  
  
Unfortunately, Relena caught a glimpse of Heero dancing with Minako.  
  
With a screech, she charged the both of them and pushed Minako to the ground.  
  
"OW!" Minako cried out before looking up at her assailant. When she caught sight of who it was, the goddess of love decided to switch sides with Mars.  
  
Minako growled and grabbed the earth princess's arm and roughly dragged her out side. No point in interrupting the other dancers.  
  
Ami and Duo, as well as Makoto and Trowa had noticed the commotion and had left on Minako's heels. It was going to be a nasty night.  
  
Once outside and out of the way, Minako laid into Relena.  
  
"How DARE you push me!" Minako shouted at the other blonde.  
  
Relena, stubborn as well as being incredibly stupid, argued back. "Well! How DARE you dance with someone else's boyfriend!"  
  
Steam began rising from the irate blondes' heads.  
  
Minako snapped back "Since when is it a crime to dance with a friend?!?"  
  
Hearing this statement, Heero felt the tiniest bit of disappointment. Maybe Minako didn't like him after all. Then again, she never said that she did.  
  
Not one to let a friend down, Ami stepped up next to Ami and became the target of the next screech that came from the spoiled girl.  
  
"YOU! You had something to do with this didn't you! And to think I let you stay with me!"  
  
Upon hearing her accusations, Ami started to get irate.  
  
"LOOK HERE YOU SPOILED SELFISH BRAT! I have had enough of your harpy's screeching! One: I wasn't staying with you! I was staying with your brother! Two: How dare you stalk one of my friends! You could be arrested for that! Three: How Dare you push and then yell at one of my friends! If she likes him and vise versa, then so be it! Stay the hell away from them!"  
  
Ami was breathing heavily after her tirade. And everyone was staring at her in wonder.  
  
Except for Relena. She looked indignant. "How DARE you speak to me like that! I was Queen of the Earth!"  
  
Ami looked at her with barely held in check contempt. "Former" Ami said in a low, dangerous voice. "Meaning that you are not queen anymore and therefore we are no longer any of your business!"  
  
Ami whirled on her heels and motioned for her friends to follow her.  
  
Minako and Heero stayed outside for a moment longer.  
  
"I actually do like him" Minako whispered to Relena just loud enough so Heero could hear.  
  
Heero, in shock that Minako really DID like him, let himself be led back inside.  
  
Relena was left standing in shock as everyone went back into the club.  
  
Makoto was the first to speak. Her voice was full of anger at the idiotic one. "How stupid can one person be?"  
  
Ami sighed and said nothing. Instead she leaned into Duo's arms seeking comfort, which he gladly gave to his blue haired goddess.  
  
They sat in silence for half an hour, not saying anything that would lead to an explosion on anger.  
  
When the anger had subsided, they had decided to call it a night.  
  
The three couples split to go in three different directions. Each escorting their date home.  
  
Heero, still in shock, took Minako home.  
  
Trowa, amused at the happenings of the night, walked with Makoto.  
  
Ami and Duo headed back to the apartment building where they both lived.  
  
Ami, at her door, turned suddenly and flung her arms around Duo before kissing him soundly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Duo asked, blushing slightly.  
  
Ami grinned. "The flower and the note and for the hell of it."  
  
When Duo got home he was grinning like an idiot.  
  
The next day, while Ami and Duo were sifting through more old machine parts, they also talked about payback on Relena.  
  
Ami grinned as Duo rattled on about his list of pranks.  
  
All she had to do was pick out what ones would be appropriate and feasible.  
  
Ami nodded at some, rejected more, and suggested a few of her own.  
  
By the end of the day, they had come up with the perfect solution.  
  
"All we have to do now is let the others in on it, and that includes Millardo."  
  
Duo looked at Ami in surprise. "Do we have to?"  
  
Ami grinned. "Yes we do! I promised that if I was ever going to prank, or help prank his sister, then I would let him in on the fun."  
  
Duo looked surprised and a little gleeful. "So he WANTS to have his sister pranked?"  
  
Ami grinned mischievously. "Just because he's her brother, doesn't mean he likes her. It just means that he's got to put up with her."  
  
Duo pondered for half a second. "Poor guy" he muttered feeling deep sympathy for Millardo.  
  
Ami laughed. "Indeed! Now let's finish up here and get on the phone to let the others know ASAP!"  
  
A half hour later, Ami put down the phone and stretched. She had called, Minako, Makoto, Millardo, Trowa and Heero.  
  
And they all wanted to help.  
  
Millardo would put a sleeping pill in his sister's drink so once she was sleeping; she wouldn't wake up for the next eight hours guaranteed.  
  
Heero would make sure the cameras wouldn't catch them.  
  
Trowa would make sure everything was hidden when they were done.  
  
Makoto, Minako, Duo and Ami herself would set up the booby traps.  
  
Ami grinned at the wall. 'Let the games begin!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all folks. Now what sort of things are they planning? Wait and see! But while you wait, would you please review? It would make me write faster! Pretty please with strawberries on top? ::Gives readers puppy dog eyes:: And could someone tell me why it's puppy dog eyes? Why not kitten eyes? Any one read these things? And the next chapter should be out by Sunday at the latest. I'll be out all day tomorrow. I'm such a Renn rat. ^-^8  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	11. Keys

Time Heals- Chapter 11  
  
Angelicmayuka: You are forgiven just for the facts that you reviewed, and that I loathe English. I used to be working on that stuff for about 6 hours a day! ::Grumbles:: Stupid English class. Glad you still like!  
  
Airlady: You is welcome! And here's the next chappie!=)  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress: I SUCK at romance! Sorry. But it's really not my forte. But I still try. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Xtreme Nuisance: Thank you! I keep seeing 'bbl' and no one would tell me what it meant....but thinking back...it's kinda obvious.....I must have been having a brain fart of something....THANK YOU!!  
  
Kaiya: To answer your question: Heero goes for Minako because although like Relena, Minako dosen't chase Heero around or stalk him. And occasionally she can be mature. Thanks for reviewing. And good question! I was thinking of it myself...^-^'  
  
Disclaimer: I own my brain. That is all. Have a nice day. =)  
  
WARNING: I suck at romance! Don't expect an awesome romance in this fic! There is a bit though!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami, Duo, Minako, Heero, Makoto, Trowa and Millardo watched the screen that showed the new camera that Duo had installed in Relena's room.  
  
It was just about time for the little princess to be waking up. After all, they ha set her alarm for just a few minutes from the current time.  
  
"BRING" There it went.  
  
"EEEKKK!" Relena screamed as she bolted up in her bed.  
  
Her sitting tugged just enough on one of the strings that it let loose a bucket of ice water.  
  
Everyone watching started laughing their asses off when she screamed even louder.  
  
Relena then tried to get out of her bed, only to slip on her floor, which was covered in grease. Down she slid with an earth shattering 'Boom.'  
  
The angle that Relena hit the floor with sent her sliding into another mass of strings. While tangled in them, a bucket full of honey tipped and poured the gooey liquid al over Relena.  
  
On the verge of tears, Relena crawled over to her door, unknowingly pulling the contents of the last bucket on her.  
  
Multi colored feathers and glitter poured down on top of her, sticking to the honey.  
  
Relena screeched as she wrenched open the door.  
  
A bright flash of light hit her in the face. Down fell a Polaroid to lay with another picture.  
  
A picture of all the prankers sat there smiling mischievously at her. The girls were giving the peace sign from their spot in the center, and the guys were smirking from behind them, their arms crossed.  
  
Relena froze looking at the picture. Slowly, she picked it up, not believing what she was seeing. HER Heero was in on this embarrassment? Not to mention her own brother!  
  
The only thing left she could do, she did. Relena fainted.  
  
While the gears in the blonde's little mind were turning, everyone was still laughing. So much so that tears were trailing down their cheeks. Even Heero was grinning.  
  
During their laugh fest, they sauntered down the hall, leaning on each other for support, to retrieve the pictures that were on the floor. The one of Relena was going to be copied and given to everyone who helped.  
  
About an hour later, Relena awoke in her bathroom. One of the guys had moved her in there so as not to disturb everyone else.  
  
Every one decided to go out that day, mostly to avoid Relena. So they went for a walk.  
  
Ami, Makoto, and Minako were talking quietly to each other.  
  
Ami wanted to know what happened to all the Youma.  
  
The two other girls faces darkened slightly.  
  
"After Usagi died," Makoto began. "They just about stopped coming. Every once and a while though, a stupid one will make an appearance. Just enough that the Sailor Scouts haven't totally been forgotten."  
  
Ami looked at the sky thoughtfully. 'That's very interesting.'  
  
A few hours later everyone decided to split up. There were things to do. Pay bills, grocery shopping, ect.  
  
~A month later~  
  
It was official. Makoto and Trowa were dating. As were Minako and Heero.  
  
Heero had finally decided to be a human being after all and asked her out. Minako had nearly fainted, but happily told him 'YES!'  
  
So Ami, Minako, and Makoto triple dated once more. But they preferred to just be alone with their guy.  
  
For Ami, life was almost perfect. She was head over heels in love with Duo. And she had her friends. She had a good job and a great life. There was just one last thing that was bothering her.  
  
Rei.  
  
'I have to go see her' Ami told herself one rainy day at the junk yard. Duo was sick that day so she was there by herself.  
  
Ami grinned in remembrance when she called Duo's to get him for work. He was whining something terrible. So Ami had promised to stop by after work.  
  
"Maybe he can help me decide what I should do" Ami thought out loud to no one in particular. The rest of the day dragged by slower than a snail moving through tar.  
  
When it was time to close up the shop, Ami called Duo to let him know she was on her way over.  
  
When she got to his door, she heard snores coming from inside. Smiling softly, she took out her key.  
  
Duo had given her one about a week after they tormented Relena, who wouldn't talk to anyone, to everyone's relief.  
  
The next day, Ami had given Duo a copy of the key to her apartment. But to be polite, they always knocked first.  
  
As quietly as possible, Ami unlocked Duo's door and slipped inside.  
  
It was dark. All the lights were turned off so the only light there was, was moonlight. Its soft glow penetrated the living room where Ami found Duo sprawled on the floor in his boxers.  
  
'Duo...' Ami thought as she took one of the blankets from his nearby couch. Gently, she wrapped him up in it and placed his head in her lap so she could keep an eye on him.  
  
Looking down at his sleeping face, Ami couldn't help but wonder at her luck.  
  
She gently traced a finger across his forehead, brushing stray hair from his eyes. While he was sleeping, he looked like an angel.  
  
Ami stared at Duo's sleeping face until she too fell asleep, still cradling his head in her lap.  
  
Shifting in her lap caused Ami to wake up the next day. Opening her eyes, she stared into dark violet ones that twinkled.  
  
"Morning Beautiful" Duo whispered, smiling gently at his blushing girlfriend.  
  
"Morning Duo" Ami replied with a yawn. "Told you that I'd be over after I closed up."  
  
Duo grinned and sat up. "Thanks for stayin, I guess I was really out of it huh?"  
  
Ami nodded. "You were sprawled all over the floor!"  
  
He laughed and gave Ami a warm hug.  
  
"But there was something I wanted to talk to you about" Ami said quietly.  
  
"Ask away!" Duo chimed as he headed for the kitchen.  
  
Following him, Ami told him of her thought to go see Rei.  
  
Duo looked at her. "I think you should Ames. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't get the air cleaned out."  
  
Ami stared at him. Sometimes Duo could be so serious.  
  
Duo gently took Ami's hand and sat down at the table with her.  
  
"Ames, if I remember what you told me, Rei was the one who hurt you the most. And if you don't try and patch things up with her, that wound won't heal all the way. And I'd hate to see you hurting because of that."  
  
Ami nodded solomly. "But could you come with me? I don't want the other girls to go, because you're right. I need to patch this up myself. And with them there, they might influence her. But I don't want to go alone."  
  
Duo looked at her offended. "Like I'd let you go alone anyway." He snorted in mirth. "Yeah right!"  
  
Ami smiled, relieved. "Thank you D-kun"  
  
Duo smiled back and pulled her in for a hug. "I'll always be there for you Ami" he said before kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Damn girl! You have softer hair than I do!"  
  
Ami giggled, then laughed. Duo couldn't be serious THAT long. It was nice to know.  
  
They planned to go see Rei the following week. Duo had called Quatre and arranged a flight to colony 143, where Rei worked as a priestess in the only shrine there.  
  
It had not surprised Ami that Rei was still a priestess. Just that she was a priestess that lived in outer space.  
  
All week Ami was nervous. She was almost biting her nails, but she didn't have any nails to bite. They were trimmed short so she could deal with all the junk.  
  
Once or twice Duo had sent her home to relax. She was making him nervous just by being so jumpy.  
  
When the day came to leave, Ami was just about to have a nervous break down.  
  
While on the way to the plane, Duo just took a hold of her hand and told her that it would be alright when she started shaking from nerves.  
  
Ami relaxed a bit in his presence.  
  
The flight was exciting for Ami though. In all the time she had been there, she had never been in outer space like everyone else had.  
  
Sure, she had gone into space, but that was as a scout, and to the moon. But this was something different.  
  
Ami was totally engrossed by the mechanics of the flight. And she was sad when it was over.  
  
After checking into one of the near hotels, Ami and Duo walked around for a bit, looking for the temple where Rei worked.  
  
It amazed Ami how much the temple Rei worked at looked like the temple on Cherry Hill all those years ago.  
  
But she later became annoyed by all the steps. There were just too many of them.  
  
When they got to the top, Ami almost expected to see Rei with her broom sweeping the grounds while her two crows flapped around near by.  
  
But the place was quiet. No one was outside.  
  
Swallowing hard, Ami nervously crept forward, her hand latched onto Duo's for dear life.  
  
"It'll be okay Ames. She'll be happy to see you! Just you wait!"  
  
Ami glanced behind her and gave him a grateful smile. "I hope so Duo. I really do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know the prank was a little lame, but it's the best I could come up with on short notice.  
  
And that's it. Not bad for a three hour, many times interrupted write! I got this done at 8:40 on April 4! ^-^8 And I'll be posting it as soon as I get something to eat! Am I amazing or what? Can a get some applause? Rei will be in the next chapter all! And that'll be out soon I hope. But we're getting out new kitchen installed day after tomorrow and we still need to paint the walls. So, it may be a few days. Sorry! If you could, review that way I know that someone wants to know what's going to happen next! Ja!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	12. You have a WHAT?

Time Heals- Chapter 12  
  
Angelicmayuka: Yes, poor Duo was sick. But he's all better now. He had Ami to take care of him! Think of that any way you choose.  
  
Hikari Kage Shi: Pacifists are WAY boring. I just had to have a little fun with her! And is this soon enough?  
  
mystic_moon_empress: Glad you liked! =)  
  
datajana: Not sure if I'm going to pair Rei up. You'll find out why if you read this chapter! =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: Very happy that you like! Makes this little devil happy!  
  
Airlady: Alright Alright already! Here's the chapter! =)  
  
Kaiya: I have no trouble writing because I have no life. But it's all good. I'll find my life eventually. =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: Updates galore! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Not even the air mattress I've been sleeping on for the past few months.  
  
WHEE! I have more reviews for this fic than ANY of my others! I is SO HAPPY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking around, Ami could almost feel the breeze flowing through the trees of the past.  
  
Softly padding to the door to the shrine, Ami gazed at her surroundings. IT was very serene here, even if it was in space.  
  
As quiet as possible, Ami slid the door open to the room where the fire readings would be held. More than likely that would be where Rei would be found.  
  
And there began the confrontation.  
  
Rei sat, her knees pulled under her light frame and her purple eyes trained on Ami.  
  
"It's about time Ami." Rei said calmly. "I've been expecting you for a while now."  
  
Said girl was shocked to speechlessness. "How" she managed to stutter.  
  
Rei smiled softly, yet mysteriously. "Have you forgotten that I can read fire? It told me that you were back a long time ago."  
  
Ami took a step back, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Ami?" Rei called out concerned. "I think we should talk, so if you would kindly call in your body guard, we can talk." A smile played on Rei's lips.  
  
Ami almost told her that Duo wasn't her body guard, but decided not to inform her yet. No need to get him in trouble.  
  
When Duo sauntered into the room he whistled. "Done already?"  
  
Ami smiled wanly. "Not yet Duo."  
  
Rei led them to a side room with a bunch of cushions and went to go get some tea.  
  
In total silence, Ami and Duo waited. Shortly Rei returned with the refreshments.  
  
Sitting herself down across from Ami, Rei sighed.  
  
"You know Ami, when you first reappeared, I was angry. Very angry."  
  
Ami shrank into her seat.  
  
"But I understand why you left. We...I... was harsh." Rei's voice was soft, yet it carried.  
  
"I said things I'm still not proud of, and never will be. And out of all of us, I hurt you the most. So I understand why you never came to see any of us, let alone me."  
  
The pain in her voice was evident.  
  
"I know you hate me." Rei's voice cracked a little as she looked down at her hands, laying in her lap.  
  
"But I must ask if you could ever forgive me. Maybe not this century, but someday. I miss you and your wisdom."  
  
Ami looked at her sad, broken friend.  
  
For a long while no one uttered a sound. Then Ami spoke up.  
  
"Rei. As I told Mako-chan, friends forgive. And once some one is my friend, they never stop being friends no matter what. So I am willing to give you the same chance that I gave Makoto and Minako."  
  
Rei looked up, tears shinning in her purple eyes. And she launched herself at her blue haired friend.  
  
Duo ducked as Rei flew by him. Looking up with a grin at Ami's shocked face, he gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'I told you so!'  
  
Ami smiled at Duo and hugged Rei, who was sobbing into her shirt.  
  
When Rei looked back up at Ami, she whispered to her. "Not a word to Makoto or Minako about the tears! I'll never hear the end of it!"  
  
Ami giggled. "I would be a cruel person indeed if I did tell them."  
  
Duo was feeling a little left out as Ami and Rei were still hugging. So...He shouted, "Group Hug" and hugged them both.  
  
When Rei finally disentangled herself she chased after the braided boy shouting something about ripping out his hair.  
  
Ami made a mental note not to leave Rei and Wufei in a room alone. They would either get along great, or tear out each other's throats. More likely the latter.  
  
Finally, being tired of being chased, Duo hid behind his girlfriend.  
  
Rei stopped just short of Ami, glaring daggers at Duo.  
  
Ami chuckled and patted Duo on the head. "There there Duo. Rei won't hurt you..." Ami paused for a dramatic effect. "...much."  
  
Duo paled and uttered an 'Eep!'  
  
Rei smirked. "Not much of a body guard is he. He runs from one woman!"  
  
"Rei" Ami said patiently. "One: Duo is pretty brave...it's just that you can be very very scary. Two: Duo's not my body guard. He's my boyfriend."  
  
The silence was deafening. You could hear crickets in the background and if there was any, tumble weeds would be rolling by.  
  
Rei stuttered "Boyfriend?" And she promptly passed out.  
  
"OH MY GOD! REI!" Ami screamed.  
  
A few minutes later, Rei opened her eyes to the worried stares of a set of blue eyes and a set of violet eyes.  
  
"Ohh....Ames? I think I was hearing things. Did you just say you had a boyfriend?"  
  
Ami looked at the black haired priestess. "Are you going to pass out again?"  
  
Rei shook her head.  
  
Ami breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, I did say I have a boyfriend."  
  
Duo peered at Rei from above Ami's shoulder and grinned at the woman on the ground while draping an arm over Ami's shoulders.  
  
"Over the shock?" he asked.  
  
Rei groaned. "You could kill someone that way Ami!"  
  
Ami smiled, a little abashed. "Sorry"  
  
Rei smiled back and sat up.  
  
For the rest of the day, and all the following day Ami and Rei reminisced. Duo put in a comment or two, thought was utterly fascinated by the stories.  
  
'I must be dreaming' he had thought to himself when they were recounting their battle to him.  
  
'I'm here talking to the legendary Sailor Senshi. One in the history books, and a lost one!  
  
He was so engrossed that not once did he say something funny, besides some odd questions, like why the skirts were so short, and the idiocy of the youma.  
  
Ami had told him about all this, but to hear it again from a different point of view was intoxicating.  
  
"I'm sure Mako-chan and Mina-chan could tell you more stories. Especially Mina-chan. She was awakened well before any of us." Ami told him as she watched him start to drool.  
  
Duo looked like one very happy puppy.  
  
Rei chuckled as she watched Ami push Duo's jaw up and told him to stop drooling.  
  
'He's just what she needs." Rei told herself. 'Him and those new friends. She never had friends outside the senshi.' That thought made her sad.  
  
'That made it even more difficult for her to cope with what happened.'  
  
Elsewhere, watching from the Time Gates, one Sailor Pluto gave a mental sigh of relief.  
  
'They're getting back together. Maybe there is hope after all for the future.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's it. Short, I know. But I did this in an hour! You all deserve something for the cliffie I left last time! But think, if you wanted longer, I could have made you wait a very long time! But I'm not that evil. Evil yes, just not that evil. =) Review. I think I have a day off tomorrow so I'll try writing more then. Ja! And REVIEW!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	13. Personality Clashs

Time Heals- Chapter 13  
  
I know I said I'd have this out by yesterday, but something awful happened. I got writers  
  
block....WAHHH!!!! So mostly this chapter a bunch of BS. But there is a small bit of the  
  
plot line here. And I have an idea on if I should pair up Rei. I may not. I have plans either  
  
way. =P And we're also having our new kitchen installed this week, so there's another  
  
distraction. As well as the chain mail making stuff we got. I can make my own chain mail  
  
now! From scratch! As in making all the little links and all! It's so much fun! Ok, on with  
  
the normal stuff!  
  
Angelicmayuka: I am NOT going to pair up Rei and Wufei. In my opinion they'd kill each other! I'm not sure if I'm even going to pair up Rei. I may give her a haunted past or something. =)  
  
Ice: Thank you for the lovely review! =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: An award for updating fast? Sounds interesting! Think anyone else'd agree? Thanks for the vote of confidence! =)  
  
Xtreme Nuisance: Since you asked so nicely! Here's more! Hope you like!  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: Thank you!!! =)  
  
Datajana: I may pair Rei up, I may not. Depends on my writers block! Thanks for the review! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own GW and SM, but sadly I do not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami could have spent another week in space, but she and Duo had to catch a shuttle back to Earth.  
  
Rei, after making Ami promise to keep in touch, saw them off. Then she went back to planning.  
  
Rei had decided to return to Earth. There was a shrine that needed fixing and a priestess to run it, in the same city as the other girls. All she had to do was transfer down there.  
  
'I'll see you soon Ames! I promise' Rei thought cheerily.  
  
When the shuttle carrying Ami and Duo landed, they both were shocked to see all the guys and girls, besides Relena, standing there, waiting for them.  
  
"AMI!" Makoto and Minako shouted as they rushed the blue haired woman.  
  
They both were talking so fast that Ami had to tell them to slow down because she couldn't' understand a word they were saying.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were going to see Rei!?!?!" they said slower.  
  
Ami looked at them, her lips set in an almost frown. "I needed to see Rei alone."  
  
The two of them looked at Ami solemnly and nodded once. Then they broke out in grins.  
  
"Well? How'd it go?" They asked in unison.  
  
Ami laughed. "Fine. We got everything patched up."  
  
Both Makoto and Minako breathed sighs of relief.  
  
After saying 'hello' and 'goodbye' to everyone, Ami and Duo both headed back to the apartment building where they lived.  
  
Ami sank into the warm bath with a sigh of contentment. The bubbles that sat on top of the water tickled her chin. "What a week" she muttered.  
  
With all the excitement of the past few days, it was a kind of relief to eat her dinner alone. The silence was comforting.  
  
The next few days were like a dream for Ami. Her life wasn't perfect, but it was so close, it was scary. The only thing missing was Usagi. But Ami was coping with that loss.  
  
Ami sighed and looked up from the invoice. 'I hate paperwork, but someone's got to do it...and Duo is a mess when it comes to this stuff!'  
  
But there was something that Duo was the best at. He was the negotiator. When he put on the charm, no one resisted his deals.  
  
Ami smiled, remembering how he almost conned some people. 'It was a fair deal, if slightly more fair to us than the buyers.' Ami grinned. "Silver tongued, I swear!"  
  
Duo glanced back at Ami when he heard her comment and grinned before sticking his so called, 'silver tongue,' out at her.  
  
Ami laughed. There was no way she could ever be unhappy around him. She could spend her entire life with him and be the happiest person in the world, no matter what happened to them.  
  
After they finished for the day, and they were walking home, Duo made a comment that Ami had thought earlier.  
  
"You know... Rei would either get along with Wufei and I'll have two people trying to cut off my beautiful braid, or they'll kill each other and I won't have anyone to tease."  
  
Ami chuckled. "I was thinking that same thought when Rei was chasing you around last week."  
  
Duo half grinned, half smirked. "We should introduce them."  
  
Ami glanced up to the sky, looking at the area where the colonies were. "It would be funny to see them interact."  
  
~A month later~  
  
"AMES!" Duo shouted. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
Quatre had invited them over for dinner that night. And while Ami was ready to go, Duo was running around like a chicken with his head cut off.  
  
"Duo," Ami called patiently.  
  
Duo stopped. His damp hair was in its braid already. The only thing wrong with his appearance was that his shirt wasn't buttoned, and he was missing his shoes.  
  
"Button your shirt and put on your shoes and you're done." Ami told him, amusement threaded into her voice.  
  
After complying, they were ready to go. And a short time later, they were at Quatre's front door.  
  
All the gundam pilots, Millardo, Makoto, and Minako were coming over. As well as a mystery guest.  
  
Ami wondered who would be coming as the guest. She knew that Duo knew who it was, but he wasn't going to tell her. No matter how much she begged.  
  
As they entered the living room, it became apparent who the person was.  
  
Long black hair had been pulled into a low pony tail. Anger danced in her purple eyes as she yelled at a certain black haired pilot.  
  
"REI!" Ami shouted.  
  
Rei turned and smiled happily.  
  
"Hey Ames! Told you I'd see you soon!"  
  
They both grinned and went to hug each other.  
  
While they were hugging, Rei distinctly heard Wufei mutter 'Baka onnas' and all hell broke loose.  
  
Rei had Wufei pinned against the wall and she was cursing him out at an incredible rate.  
  
The only one who dared get close enough to break them up was Quatre. He certainly didn't want his home destroyed.  
  
"Please Miss Rei, calm down!" Quatre pleaded.  
  
"Rei" Rei snapped.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Name's Rei. No miss. I'm old, but not THAT old!"  
  
"Okay then Rei, please calm down. It is time for dinner as well."  
  
"Fine" Rei muttered as she dropped Wufei to the ground.  
  
Spinning smartly on her heels, Rei walked into the dinning room.  
  
Ami looked at Duo. "They'll kill each other" they both whispered before they too entered the dinning room.  
  
Rei and Wufei were sat as far away from each other as possible, to every one's relief.  
  
Dinner was spiced with acidic comments from the occupants of the far ends of the table, and humorous comments from the center of the table. All in all, it was an interesting dinner.  
  
After dinner, Ami confronted Rei. She asked her how she had gotten here and why.  
  
Rei told her that she had switched shrines, and that she ran into Minako while she had been shopping, thus getting an invite to dinner.  
  
Ami nodded at her explination.  
  
When everyone started yawning, they started home. Ami promised to stop by Rei's shrine on her next day off.  
  
Rei left, shooting glared at one dark haired boy, and smiles at another.  
  
As they were walking back, Ami punched Duo lightly in the arm.  
  
"What was that for?" Duo wailed.  
  
"For not telling me Rei was in town" Ami replied with an amused grin.  
  
Duo smirked back at her. "It was worth the look of absolute shock on your face!"  
  
Ami glanced back at him, the wheels turning in her mind.  
  
As they reached her door, she spun. "In addition to the punch, you get no good night kiss!" Ami closed the door on Duo's disappointed face.  
  
"Darn it! It wasn't worth that!" Duo muttered on his way to his own apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is it. It's short because of writer's block. But I will continue to try and update as quickly as possible. It just may take a little longer than usual. Sorry guys! ^-^' Review! That helps! Comments, ideas, and praise are great motivation!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	14. A Welcome Guest

Time Heals- Chapter 14  
  
angelicmayuka: Thanks for the support! But I found out why I was getting the block! Read the note at the end of the story!^-^8  
  
Lil' Mercurain Angel: Thanks for the review! =)  
  
Datajana: I found the bane of my writers block. I put the cure I used in the end notes=)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: I'm glad you find this fic to be amusing! Thank you! =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: Thanks for the moral support! =)  
  
Hikari Kage Shi: So'kay. You reviewed this time! And thanks!=)  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own SM and GW. But if wishes were manga, I'd own them all until the year 39,678. ^-^'  
  
NOTE: I don't know the Japanese name for the guy who worked at Rei's temple so I have to use the English version....sorry! Please forgive this authoress! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna let out a deep sigh. All the girls were back together. Now, if everything went as it was supposed to, they would soon have Usagi back. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken then she would have already been reborn!  
  
'Now all I have to do is find her in that mess of people' she thought dourly. 'This is going to take a while...'  
  
It took the Time Guardian a year and a half to find her hime.  
  
During that time, everything was idyllic on Earth.  
  
Ami was now 20 and the guys a year or two older.  
  
Rei and Quatre were dancing around each other, not sure if they did like one another or not. Both were slightly afraid to fall in love. Rei was too independent, and afraid of being hurt again. Quatre was too much a gentleman.  
  
Heero and Minako were still dating. That wasn't a big shocker. What was, was that Relena actually left them alone.  
  
Makoto and Trowa were engaged. She had only agreed to marry him after she had told him about her past, all the 400 some odd years of it.  
  
He accepted it pretty well. It's not every day you fond out the love of your life is an immortal. After he told her that he still wanted to marry her even thought they wouldn't all their lives together, Makoto let loose another secret.  
  
As for that, Rei had told everyone that if they do marry, their spouse will have the same life span as they do. So Trowa and Makoto could theoretically spend forever together.  
  
When the other girls asked her how she knew that, Rei's eyes darkened.  
  
"Do you remember Chad?"  
  
The girls nodded confusion in Makoto and Ami's eyes. Minako's eyes were round in surprise and comprehension.  
  
"You married him didn't you?" Minako squealed.  
  
Rei smiled sadly. "Yes I did."  
  
Makoto and Minako shot her dark looks of their own. "And why didn't you invite us?"  
  
Rei held her hands up in a way that said 'Don't hurt me!' "We wanted a small ceremony. Blood family only."  
  
"But you could have told us" they voiced, their voices smoldering.  
  
Rei shook her head. "By the time we married, you both were gone."  
  
"Oh..." they said in unison, their anger deflated.  
  
"But that still doesn't show how you know about the immortality thing works." Ami said quietly.  
  
Rei smiled at her blue haired friend. "We were married for 150 years, and he didn't age a single day." Rei's voice cracked a bit at the end.  
  
Concern flooding her, Ami asked Rei what happened.  
  
"He was killed in one of the wars."  
  
The whole room was silent.  
  
"Oh Rei!" They all cried, while wrapping her in a warm embrace.  
  
"No wonder why you dance around Quatre!" Makoto whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami and Duo were also engaged. They were going to be married in a month and a half. He knew the entire scoop about the immortality thing.  
  
"It'll suck outliving almost everyone else, but as long as I have you, there's no way I could ever be unhappy about that" Duo had told Ami when she told him about the immortality clause and what effects it would have.  
  
The way Duo had proposed was genius. He had taken apart an old computer and hid the ring inside. He then called Ami over and told her that something was wrong with it and he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Ami, ever inquisitive, took apart the entire thing. When she found the ring, she looked curiously over at Duo.  
  
He then went on his knee and asked her to marry him.  
  
Ami had flung herself at his whispering 'yes' a thousand times over in his ear.  
  
Ami had tried to contact Setsuna to invite her to the wedding, but she was never able to get through. It was as if she wasn't there at all.  
  
As time for Ami and Duo's wedding approached, all the girls were in a panicked mode. But the guys were like 'eh...' and let the girls do their thing.  
  
Because of her friends, Ami didn't really have to do anything. Makoto was her Maid of Honor, with Minako and Rei as bride's maids.  
  
Not wanting to split the couples up, Duo made Trowa his Best man, and Heero and Quatre his ushers.  
  
The wedding dawned on a slightly cloudy. But warm and sunny day.  
  
The wedding itself was being held at Rei's shrine. The sakura blossoms were almost at full bloom.  
  
The only guests were those who were close friends. And they were strolling about under the trees that swayed in the wind.  
  
Ami was in a tent on the side of the shrine, opposite of where they would be standing for the ceremony. That would be under the only willow tree in the city.  
  
"Alright" Minako cheered. "You look absolutely GORGEOUS! Duo will be drooling like there's no tomorrow!"  
  
Ami blushed. "Thank you again for designing the dress Mina-chan"  
  
Ami's dress was a tight bodice of a shimmery silk with baby blue snowflakes embroidered all over it. The lower portion of the dress was pure white silk that flowed when you walked. Simplicity in it's elegance.  
  
Minako waved the thanks off. "No prob! Now all we need is 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!"  
  
Makoto reached into her purse. "I have the something old." She then pulled out one of Ami's old bracelets. "You left this at my house before you disappeared. I thought you'd like to have it back"  
  
The bracelet was made of silver links with onyx stones set into each link. It was slightly tarnished with age.  
  
Ami started to tear. Hugging Makoto she whispered to her "Thank You!"  
  
Minako cleared her throat and announced that she had the something new. She placed the wedding veil on Ami's head.  
  
The veil was a single layer of silken sheer fabric edged with ice like crystals.  
  
Rei then came forward with 'Something borrowed.' She was holding a white gold necklace with a fortune cookie charm on it.  
  
"I wore this when I married Chad, and for as long as we were together, we were happier that I could have ever imagined. I hope it brings you the same luck."  
  
"And you're your 'Something blue'" Minako chimed. She tucked a few blue violets behind Ami's ear.  
  
"Now" Rei instructed. "When someone asks you a question, just say 'I do'"  
  
Ami looked at her friend oddly.  
  
Rei laughed. "Trust me Ames! You won't hear a word of what the priest is saying! You'll be too nervous and too entranced with your husband to be to pay any attention to that!"  
  
Ami grinned. Then it was time for the ceremony to begin.  
  
And as Rei said, Ami didn't hear a single word the priest said. But when she heard a question being asked, she answered, "I do!" And she shared another mind blowing kiss with Duo.  
  
Hours later, Ami was dancing around in Duo's arms, still in a daze. 'Life can't get any better than this' Ami told herself.  
  
The throwing of the flower bouquet and the toss of the garter had resulted in Rei getting the flowers, and somehow Quatre ended up with the satin garter.  
  
As dusk was approaching, the last guest arrived.  
  
Setsuna appeared at the gates to the shrine holding the hand of a little girl who couldn't have been more than two years old.  
  
Her bright gold hair was done in a very peculiar style. Two buns on top of her head. Her bright blue eyes matched both Minako's and Ami's.  
  
Ami had been slow dancing with her new husband when Makoto poked her for her attention.  
  
Makoto pointed to Setsuna.  
  
Ami gasped and led Duo over to the Time Guardian. Her bridesmaids following a few steps behind.  
  
"Setsuna! You made it!" Ami cried happily. "But who's this?"  
  
Ami crouched down low to get a good look at the girl.  
  
"No..." she breathed. "It can't be!"  
  
Ami looked up at Setsuna to deny or confirm her suspicion.  
  
Setsuna nodded slowly.  
  
Tears started flowing down Ami's face.  
  
Duo, thinking that something was wrong, asked her what the matter was.  
  
Everyone near heard her answer.  
  
"It's Usagi! She's come back!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami closed her picture book. 'Those were good times' she thought to herself as she glanced around her at the sky adorned with a large crystal palace.  
  
"Time was set to rights then. Crystal Tokyo still came, and Chibi-Usa is here now."  
  
Ami shivered in the coming twilight. Standing up she made her way back to her room and her husband.  
  
She past Makoto and Trowa's room. They had been marries a year after she and Duo had been.  
  
Minako and Heero's room was next. They had only been married for a few months.  
  
Then she came to her door, which was next to Rei's. She and Quatre were now dating.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity's room was further down the hall  
  
'The only difference now is that Chibi-Usa had some playmates now.'  
  
Ami giggled as she thought of her and Duo's twins. 'It was a lot of fun to make them too!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And here ends the story. Yes, it's over. ::Sobs hysterically:: That's probably why I hit writers block. I was trying to make it longer than it was destined to be. ~.~' But I think it's a pretty decent ending. On MS Word just the story alone got 22 thousand words! Yay! I think I got to all the questions and comments! If I didn't, e-mail me at missdevilwench@hotmail.com I will personally answer your questions. Review and tell me how you like my story! I told ya'll I'd finish it! ^-^8 HooWah!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


End file.
